Forbidden
by Mary01
Summary: Ricky is a Vampire, Amy is a Princess and future queen when their worlds collide their turned upside down and their no longer fighting eachother but family, friends and aillies. A forbidden relationship between Prince of Darkness and Princess of Humanity!
1. Preview!

**Prologue: Unusual you **

**Preview to story I might be righting in the future! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

In the world of darkness and horror I sat on the top of the food change, a simple human but unlike other of my people I have the protection and training I need to defeat the Creatures of the Night until that night.

Darkness overcame my vision as my eyes seemed to close. Cold hands grabbed my neck gently removing my hair allowing perfect view of my neck. "Well look who we have here, Princess Amy" an alluring voice whispered in my ear sending tingles through my parlayed body.

"Let me go creature of filth" I whispered weakly sounding more like a plea then one of my usual commands.

"Don't walk to royalty like that" the attractive voice whispered more roughly laying me on a soft surface. "Where am I?" I responded still unable to move or open my eyes.

"I will ask the questions here" the voice responded.

"Open" he commanded and my eyes opened to command. Above me stood a man seventeen or so, tousled brown hair and the darkest of black eyes with the most attractive features.

"Who are you?" I whispered seeing his blood covered fangs. "Didn't you hear before I ask the questions here pathetic human" he explained pacing the large bedchamber. I lay on a large bed, the ceiling above me had a mural, a Vampires, it was him.

He looked haughty yet attractive, sinister yet thrilling and innocent yet untrustworthy.

He gently ran his sharp finger nail from my temple to my chin making me involuntary lean into this strangers touch. "You like it" he chuckled smiling down at me. "I don't" I responded knowing it was a lie. _I would never like the cold touch of the damned, right?_ I asked myself doubtfully.

"I haven't had a pet in so long, especially a human one" he whispered leaning his face down towards mine until it was only inches away.

"I'm not a pet and if you're planning to kill me then do so or let me go today was supposed to be my wedding night."

His eyes glared into mine searching for something I couldn't give him and his breath, sweet and intoxicating was the only thing I could smell. At least I'd be here then with Benjamin by supposed husband for only hours.

The more he glared the more I felt exposed and emotionally naked, as if he was reading every thought that had ever crossed my mind. He leaned a bit closer and then without warning he painfully crashed his lips down on mine.

His fangs scraped painfully against my bottom lip drawing blood but instead of disgusting him he seemed to have more desire then beginning with. I could feel his lean muscular body against my small tense form and it excited me. Excitement was something a person like me didn't have too often. long boring afternoons training to fight against creatures that were fought for me.

This was something that was new to me and I liked the thrill it gave me. Maybe staying with this handsome stranger wasn't so bad.

**_

* * *

_****_To be continued maybe . . . . . . . _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**Mary**_


	2. Chapter One: Awaking

**Read and REVIEW PLZZ! **

* * *

**Chapter one: Awaking**

Long ago before I was born, before my father, before my grandfather and even my great grandfather the damned started a war. A war between humanity and the devils rejects as we like to call them, forever rejected into hell and forced to walk the earth for eternity.

Your probably wondering what I'm doing in between of this, well I'm Princess Amy future Queen of Jorgen.

Rain splashed on my window and echoed throughout the large dimly lit room. Being me was a very boring un-excitement-filled job, all I did was wake up train, play with the blades father had gotten me and forever be annoyed by Ashley my sister.

"Amy it's us" Lauren and Madison my ladies-in waiting said threw the thick wooden doors. I refused to let them in, it seems every secret and word I told them somehow spread through the castle eventually reaching my father and usually the consequences were disturbing.

Outside my window was a now drenched garden, the beautiful roses and flowers closing at the harsh unwanted water. Excitement was what I needed; I needed a little excitement before—

"Amy the guest are waiting" they said through the door. "I'll be right there" I responded rolling my eyes, as if I gave a damn what stupid stuck up asses thought of me if I was late.

"You father will be most unpleased" Madison said banging on the door.

The walk to the large ball room was long and unpleasantly quiet; they knew I was at odds with them. "Princess Amy" the man at the doors said loudly so everyone could hear. I walked in to see almost everyone smiling at me, it wasn't everyday a princess turned sixteen and gets married. Yup there I said it, I was walking into my birthday/wedding to the Benjamin the Horrible a wealthy son of a Count and Countess who were too stuck up their own ass to join the webbing ceremony.

"You look beautiful Amy" my mother said coming towards me and giving me a bone-breaking hug. I wore virgin a white dress, it made my bust look bigger then usual and it was too tight that if I breathed faster then normal my vital organs would be crushed by the horrible corset.

Unlike Ben's parents he was okay, handsome but awkward and all hands and feet. He was the type of man I could grow to love after all I'd only meet him three days ago. The organ player started the music as a long aisle cleared up as my father came and took my arm in his.

I guess I had to sacrifice my happiness for my kingdom I sucked but I had to, I couldn't disappoint my people.

Father and I walked through the long aisle the people had made, they smiled inwardly cheering but I was I screaming. My lungs burning and my heart breaking into millions of pieces, I was going to marry a man that not only was a total stranger but a man that I nor loved or even cared about.

My mother said I would learn to love him, my father said I was forced to love him and my sister simply stayed quiet, silently praying for me knowing I couldn't last a month let alone a lifetime with someone I knew nothing about.

With every single step I took I felt like running away, my lunch from before seemed to be making its way up my throat threatening to spill and before I knew it my father had put my hand in Ben's and I stood in front of the alter where the throne chairs were usually.

In a few hours I'd be sacrificing my body for my kingdom and it hardly seemed fair, in just a few hours I'd be named Queen of Jorgen blood ruler of everything and everyone except the damned.

Everything I was ever thought, everything I was ever told were going to be used. I would be the ruler of all forces in our army. I would plan all the attacks and I would just sit back while everything happened, I would be pampered and not on the battle field.

"Dearly beloved we are here to today to join Princess Amy Annalisa Juergens with Sir Benjamin Allen Boykewich in holy matrimony" the priest said with a pitting smile aimed towards me. "Sir Benjamin Allen Boykewich do you take Princess Amy Annalisa Juergens as you wife"

"I do" he responded his hand sweating in mine. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt like I was screaming at the top of my lungs in a crowded and suffocating room yet no one cared to look up or even ask why I screamed, I felt doomed.

"I do" I responded too low for the priest to hear so I had to speak up. "I do" I responded again. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the old balding priest stated smiling widely, at what I did not know.

Ben leaned his head slowly towards me I could tell me also hated this, bring married to me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned towards the cheering crowd yet I didn't feel happy at all.

My world was over; I would never have a chance to fall in love with someone because I wanted to. I was married, bound to a man I didn't love, a man I had to learn to love, something I didn't think I could do.

"THE VAMPIRES ARE ATTACKING!" A screech echoed throughout the ballroom as all the windows in the ball room broke and in came the Creatures of the Night.

Beautiful, pale and sinister.

"SAVE THE PRINCESS!" someone screamed as rough hands grabbed my waist that that was all I remembered. I could feel the coldness of the touch though my large think dress, it wasn't a human touch, it was a vampire.

Darkness overcame my vision as my eyes seemed to close. Cold hands grabbed my neck gently removing my hair allowing perfect view of my neck. "Well look who we have here, Princess Amy" an alluring voice whispered in my ear sending tingles through my parlayed body.

"Let me go creature of filth" I whispered weakly sounding more like a plea then one of my usual commands.

"Don't walk to royalty like that" the attractive voice whispered more roughly laying me on a soft surface. "Where am I?" I responded still unable to move or open my eyes.

"I will ask the questions here" the voice responded.

"Open" he commanded and my eyes opened to command. Above me stood a man seventeen or so, tousled brown hair and the darkest of black eyes with the most attractive features.

"Who are you?" I whispered seeing his blood covered fangs. "Didn't you hear before I ask the questions here pathetic human" he explained pacing the large bedchamber. I lay on a large bed, the ceiling above me had a mural, a Vampires, it was him.

He looked haughty yet attractive, sinister yet thrilling and innocent yet untrustworthy.

He gently ran his sharp finger nail from my temple to my chin making me involuntary lean into this strangers touch. "You like it" he chuckled smiling down at me. "I don't" I responded knowing it was a lie. _I would never like the cold touch of the damned, right?_ I asked myself doubtfully.

"I haven't had a pet in so long, especially a human one" he whispered leaning his face down towards mine until it was only inches away.

"I'm not a pet and if you're planning to kill me then do so or let me go today was supposed to be my wedding night."

His eyes glared into mine searching for something I couldn't give him and his breath, sweet and intoxicating was the only thing I could smell. At least I'd be here then with Benjamin by supposed husband for only hours.

The more he glared the more I felt exposed and emotionally naked, as if he was reading every thought that had ever crossed my mind. He leaned a bit closer and then without warning he painfully crashed his lips down on mine.

His fangs scraped painfully against my bottom lip drawing blood but instead of disgusting him he seemed to have more desire then beginning with. I could feel his lean muscular body against my small tense form and it excited me. Excitement was something a person like me didn't have too often. Long boring afternoons training to fight against creatures that were fought for me.

This was something that was new to me and I liked the thrill it gave me. Maybe staying with this handsome stranger wasn't so bad.

* * *

I know it kindda sucked but i swear nxt chapter will have a very romactic sence between Amy and Ricky . . . i'm not sure if i should change the rating to M cuz i'm not sure i'd feel comfortable writing that (i know i'm a prude lol) anyways if you think i should just leave a REVIEW!

**_Mary_**


	3. Chapter Two: Wedding Night

**Chapter Two: Wedding Night **

**I've decided to just go with the flow and if the story does become M then I'll change the rating. **

* * *

When he pulled away his eyes were no longer jet-black but a beautiful chocolate color. I could feel my bottom lip on fire and my body weakening. He was feeding on my, using my royal blood to satisfy his immoral thrust, well I wasn't going to have it!

As he leaned back down I turned my head only to have his rough fingers make me face him.

"Where are we?" I asked giving him my best death glare; he simply chuckled and said "Romania"

"What?" I asked hysterically I was all the way on the other side of the world how was this possible it would take not days but months to travel here. "How—what—impossible I've only been asleep for hours" I said stopping and looking at his amused expression, he enjoyed my rambling.

"It's been five days, unlike you pathetic humans we're faster and we don't need a carriage to get somewhere" he whispered into my ear sending the strange tingles all over my body for the second time.

"Why can't I move?" I asked trying to get up but feeling a weight much bigger then myself pull be back down. "You drank some of my blood while coming here, you under my control.

"More like forced" I spat remembering him force-feeding me his blood. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll decide that when I figure it out" he responded smiling evilly, yet the evil didn't keep the sexy out.

"Like I said before I'm not your pet and once your blood leaves my system you'll be very sorr—"

"Quiet" he whispered in my ear and immediately my mouth closed disallowing me to speak, _stupid vampire blood_.

"Stand" he commanded louder then before, before I could even figure out what was happening I stood in the middle of the dark room as he circled around me, he was examining me.

_The nerve! Looking at a future Queen like that! _I wanted to shout at him but my mouth still stayed closed.

He muttered things under his breath that I couldn't hear. He chocolate brown eyes darkened as he took in every aspect of my body, every curve. After a while he stopped circling around me and his gaze rested on my breast looking larger then usual in my webbing/birthday gown.

After a second or so he's gaze rested on my face and he resumed on circling around me still muttering things I couldn't hear.

Suddenly he stopped behind me and he stood closer towards me putting his right hand on my abdomen and his left gently removed my long brown locks from my neck allowing him perfect access to my neck.

I was now a married woman and to-be-Queen yet that didn't stop me from pressing my body closer to his as he gently bit down on my neck this time never drawing blood.

My father had always talked about a human's virtue; the very thing that he said separated us from the Vampires. He always said a husband and wife are bound forever there is no changing that yet he was the one that escaped his bedchambers at night to meet one of his many, many mistresses. It was all hypocrisy, lies, everything I was ever thought was probably a lie.

I didn't want to sacrifice my body to a man I didn't love much less know, I didn't want to _make love_ or so what many people call it to my husband. Yet I was so willing to give my body to the handsome stranger behind me, I was willing to do anything. Every fiber and being inside me told me I needed to do _that_ with him and I didn't even know his name.

_How was this possibly?_

He seemed to be concentrating hard as he bit my neck lightly and soothing rubbed my stomach.

"Please" I whispered feeling my legs fall from under me but he held me up.

"Please what?" he asked a smirk clearly on his face even thought I couldn't see it.

"You know" I responded feeling blood rush towards my cheeks as he turned me over.

His eyes sparkled with an emotion I didn't know as he loosened the corset behind my dress. I could feel his cold experienced fingers gently travel down my back as the horrid corset fell and the dress loosen and fell off my body and onto the floor.

Under everything I wore a small, also virgin white nightgown that ended at my thigh, and like before he examined me starting from my long tone legs and ending at my face.

I could see the reflection of my grassy green eyes in his dark pools of black. I took the lead since he just stood there, I gently ran my hand down his muscular chest and froze when his strong hands held my hands in place.

He looked angry, he looked murderous and he spat "What do you think you're doing pathetic filth?"

I ignored his insult and stared into his eyes and immediately they softened but they still held some of their cold edge in them. He loosened his grip on my hands and then let them go.

"What's your name?" I asked taking a step back and walking about the room, it was always nice to tease. Make them want you more then you want them, make then want you like they simply need you.

He didn't answer me but his eyes followed my every move and he looked hungry yet not for blood and that made me inwardly smile.

"So dark" I stated looking around the dark and cold room, "Yeah" he responded suddenly next to me.

"Does the sun hurt you?" I asked ignoring the goose bumps that grew on my arms.

"No" he stated "but it weakens me" he added taking my hand in his and in a speed faster then any human and animal he laid me on his large bed next to him.

"I'm sure my husband wouldn't agree to this" I stated running my hand down the length of his neck. On the right side of his neck two little scars stood out on the unblemished rough yet soft skin.

His bite mark was the only thing that blemished his pale beautiful skin and it excited me to see it. My father had said that Vampires were vulgar, hideous and immoral, yet I felt immoral. My father would literally kill me is he saw what I was going to do but I didn't care.

Gently lifting myself from the bed I tenderly kissed the spot where his scar was.

His eyes fluttered closed and an animalistic growl escaped from deep inside his chest.

Where he was bitted a large vain that would usually be pulsing sat still and lifeless, carrying another's blood, possibly mine and surprisingly it only made my body hotter and it brought a smile to my face.

I brought my mouth closer to his neck and rubbed soothing circles around his scar with my tongue and again he growled putting his hand on my neck and feeling my pulse point. It seemed to arouse him feeling the life that ran through my veins, the pulsing and thumping it made as my blood ran thought it.

This time not ignoring his scar I gently put my tongue on it only to feel it hotter then normal skin, fever hot, while the rest of him was ice cold his scar was burning hot.

I put all my concentration on his scar, licking nibbling and sucking on it as he made sounds I had never heard or would ever hear from another man. The sounds were strange, animalistic yet manly, scary yet hotter then anything I would ever hear.

I felt a strange hot feeling between my legs that made me uncomfortable and made me want something that would surly take my virtue away and I didn't care, I wanted him, I _needed_ him badly, entirely and always.

Just as his free hand gently rubbed itself up my outer thigh some knocked.

* * *

OHH Clif hanger! i hate thoes don't you? Well here r some questions that might be running though your head!

Do they get it on?

Who's knocking?

Why did they kidnap her before her crowning?

**_PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE!jk plz review!_**


	4. Chapter Three: King of Filth

**Chapter Three: King of Filth **

A loud and frightening snarl escaped from his mouth. "GO AWAY!" he snarled at the door glaring daggers at it.

_If looks could kill his gaze would destroy the door and kill the person behind it!_ I thought forgetting my annoyance and paying more interest at the person behind the door.

"Ricky love, your father has ordered the Princess for dinner" a female voice said slurring the word princess as if it was the worst taste in her mouth.

_Oh his name's Ricky! _Concentrate on the important Amy concentrate!

_So he's not the only one who knows I'm here! _

"She'll be there" he simply responded getting up from his place on the bed and throwing me my gown and corset. Without another single word he opened the large door and stepped out.

I dressed as fast as I could, anxious as to why I was needed, but more importantly who was going to be dinner.

Ordered _for_ dinner or _to_ dinner? I certainly hoped it was the latter, I thought trying to remember the females voice.

I did my best to tie the corset but it was simply impossible to do it without the help of someone else.

If I didn't tie it the dress would be loose and fall and that was something I didn't want to happen in front of an audience much less the Damned.

"Need help" I whispered seconds away from destroying the corset and dress all together in frustration but before that happened cold fingers rubbed down my neck and slowly trailed down to the strings.

Goosebumps grew from where his fingers touched leaving me feeling on fire yet freezing cold, if that was possible?

"Stop fidgeting" he commanded gently slapping away my hands as I tried to help him. "Well sorry but you're a man you don't know how to try it" I responded annoyed at the effect he had on me, just a simple touch had my skin burning yet freezing making it the most exotic and exciting feeling I had ever had.

"Trust me I've tied a lot of corsets in my time" he whispered in my ear as he finished tying it. I didn't like his statement yet I wasn't going to give my opinion, for god sakes I only knew his first name, we had only known each other for a couple of hours and I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing his effect on me.

"I want to go back; I don't want to be here! TAKE ME BACK HOME!" I suddenly exclaimed turning and hitting his cheat as hard as I could, his chest stood perfectly still while my hands would surly be bruised in the morning.

"I promise your going to be fine, my fathers just going to ask you a few questions" he explained grabbing hold of my hands and soothingly sliding his thumps over my palm.

"Who's your father?" I asked staring up into his dark brown eyes, he seemed hesitant yet he still answered my question, I wish he hadn't. "King Robert Alexander Underwood"

Now it meant I had to hate him, his father, his family, everything involved with them I was taught to hate and my views wouldn't change so quickly.

At a speed at amazed even me I pulled my hands away from his feather light grip, "I will not deal with the _Filth_ who have wanted my family dead for centuries." I responded rubbing the imaginary grime off on my dress. The word _Filth_ came out harsh and hate filled, but he didn't cringe he simply smirked amused and it annoyed the hell out of me!

_The Underwood Filth_ my father had always called them; they were the rulers and the cause for so much of our people's death. Every year they killed or tainted more then a million of my people, the people I would soon rule and for that I despised them.

"You will follow me to my father and you will answer all the questions he or I will ask you" he commanded yet his blood seemed to be weakening his effect on me and I found myself following him yet I had no intention of answering their question.

Like his room the corridors were dark and cold but held something of elegance to them. "Took you long enough" the same female voice from before exclaimed from somewhere a head. It was too dark for my eyes but he seemed perfectly capable to see the mouth it came from.

After a few more seconds of walking we reached large ten feet tall wooden double doors with a woman in front of them. She wore a blood red dress with black trimming matching her jet-black hair and strange dark eyes.

She was pretty I would admit but I as better, at least my pride and dignity said so, so why would I question them now when I had listening to both since childhood.

She glared at me, looked me up and down and said "hope the King kills her quick I'm tired of you baby sitting this . . . child, I miss spending time with you"

I simply smiled and clacked my tongue anxious yet excited about what stood behind the large thick doors.

She opened the doors to reveal a large rectangular room with a twelve seating dining table made of dark, almost black wood. It looked as if the wood was rotting by the blackness of the color yet it was strong and in perfect shape. At the farthest end sat a beautiful woman with blonde hair and sky blue eyes and at the closest sat a man, handsome with similar features as _Ricky_.

"Vell it seems she's here" the man spoke with a deep Romanian accent. "Velcome Princess Amy" he spoke smiling letting his fangs show trying to imitate me.

"Can't say I'm so pleased to see you, it's very rude you know interrupting my birthday and webbing not to mention my coronation. Filth, father always said but know I see your kind is truly filthy" I responded, I would rather die on my feet them live knowing I not only betrayed my family but my kingdom, at least I'm still have my pride and dignity, two of my very best friends.

"Beautiful yet fiery, you're Cousin Timothy was right—"

"What do you mean he was right? He wouldn't talk to you about me or my family, he wouldn't betray us!" I responded feeling Ricky's arms around my waist holding my back, I hadn't noticed I was trying to run towards the King of Filth.

"Wouldn't he? If it wasn't for you he'd be king, so he asked us to do a little favor at the expense of a few million humans and the Royal Family." he responded drinking the red liquid in a glass, blood.

"Your lying he wouldn't—he couldn't—he shouldn't"

"Not only is she fiery but she can rhyme too, you don't cease to impress me" he responded amused.

"But he would never" I responded stopping my fidgeting and feeling the fury turn into grief. All those times he glared at me and acted with hatred I'd thought he would grow out of, but it seems he will always be power hungry. He would have a throne that was rightfully mine, mine by birth, and mine by family, by blood.

"So you kill me he becomes King, he'll give you humans and then what? You kill him too when you get bored?" I question trying to make my cracking voice stronger and the tears to stop but nothing helped.

Father always told Ashley and I _that blood was thicker then water but water seems is cleaner then blood. _

"But don't worry we won't kill you yet" he responded standing from his place at the head of the table and walking towards me. All my training, all those long days and nights had gone to waste, I could only fight with weapons and there were none I sight so I did the only thing that I could think of.

"_Dear god_" I said clasping my hands together and closing my eyes. "_Let me escape this filthy place and kill whatever stands in my way_" I said hearing snickers from behind me and in front.

"Your god can't help you now" the Filth King whispered in my ear the same smirk on his face like the one Ricky had on before.

"You vill answer all the questions I ask you" he later added.

"_Dear god, help me escape_" I chanted ignoring the questions he asked me.

"Vhat does your father know about us?"

"_Dear lord help me escape"_

"Vhen vill the next attack be?"

"_Dear god, help me escape"_

"Answer my questions!" he hollered now annoyed and angry.

"_Dear god, help me escape. Dear god, help me escape. Dear god, help me escape. Dear god, help me escape." _I resumed on chanting my eyes still closed and hands clasp together tightly.

Rough strange and frightening hands grabbed my head and tilted. "Tell me or I'll kill you" the King of Filth said as I opened my eyes to see his hand keeping my head tilt and his fangs just inches away from my skin.

"Kill me" I responded and before I could even blink a rough hand slapped against my cheek knocking my over on the rough stone floor.

"Stupid pathetic human whore" the King of Filth said. I could feel his glare full hatred burn holes all over my body but I refused to move, talk or even make a sound as my cheek throbbed with pain turning an ugly shake of the darkest red that could surly tempt any Vampire.

"Make her drink more of your blood Richard and after she knows her place bring her to my bedchambers" the Filth king stated and something told me he just didn't want the information. The thought of what other things he wanted made me cringe with disgust and even the idea of it made me want to die a thousand painful agonizing and slow deaths then to be with the biggest of Filth there is.

"Okay" Ricky simply responded picking me up from the floor in an unflattering way and taking me to an unknown room. The room was way smaller then his bedchamber but it was well decorated with a median sized bed and a few furniture pieces. The only window in the room came from one over the bed that was large but held thick rusting bars disallowing anyone to escape or enter.

Ricky closed the normal sized door behind him and turned towards me with pure fury in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just obey his orders like I told you to?" he asked grabbing my arms none too gently and violently shaking me. _Great another bruise to add_, I thought refusing to look in his eyes.

His kind was under me, he was one of the Devils' Rejects and I was a pure human that wouldn't allow me to be connected with such a beast.

After realizing that I was neither going to stare him in the eyes or speak he left slamming the door behind him.

Out of pure spite knowing he would hear I through the nearest thing towards the door having it break into millions of little pieces, the once seemingly one of a kind vase was no longer beautiful but a pile of porcelain and glass shattered into none repairable pieces.

After minutes or possibly hours of just standing doing nothing I let gloom replace my malice.

Timothy Xavier Juergens was the man I had grown I call brother. Sure at times he was spiteful and rude but he was blood and now knowing his betrayal it shattered everything inside me.

With my death Jorgen and the world would fall under the power of the Rejects until every last human being was killed, with Timothy as King he'd betray his own kind just for power any day after all he had betrayed his family for the crown.

I untied the knot the held together my corset and let everything but my nightgown fall to the floor. A large mirror a few feet taller then I stood just near the nightstand next to the bed.

I took in every part of my body and I cringed. My hands were no longer their normal color but an ugly pale yellow, my cheek was still ruby red with finger prints of the hand that had slapped me and greenish blue bruises formed on my arms where Ricky had roughly squeezed and shook me.

All the desire that I felt for the man before now seemed gone, as if it was never there and never in my life did I ever wish to see my family as badly as I wanted to see them now, I wouldn't even mind seeing my husband Benjamin the Horrible a nickname I had gave him just in spite.

I lay on the lumpy uncomfortable bed and lay awake all night, never once falling asleep.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 3. **_Read and Review! _**Like in Secret Life Amy will have a baby just heads up if you think she won't! but thats all i'm telling you!

_**Mary **_


	5. Chapter Four: Remorse, Bruises and Sex?

**Chapter Four: Remorse, Bruises and Sex? **

_Okay so this Chapter is rated M I think? See how it goes_

_Again I'm sorry for all the misspelled words and stuff but I just don't have the heart to get a Beta reader, I'm very protective of my writing and if someone if going to be editing it it's going to be me but of course I don't mind _**constructive criticism!** Pulse I _tented to be wired differently not in a crazy away (_**totally crazy**!)_, I just might add so I don't think the Beta reader would edit my story correctly (_**lol stupid right**) well anyways _here' this chapter_

_Disclaimer: Don't own characters just plot_ (**sorry I keep forgetting to put it**)

* * *

My eyes burned and felt too hevy that with any blink they would permanently stay shut until all exhaustion and drowsiness was gone. I had stayed awake all night not trusting myself to sleep in such a place. I had simply laid down and stared into space to a great deal boredom.

_How was it possible that I had gotten into this position, I had never been unfair I had almost never lied unless if I needed to and trust me something I really needed too. I was a good person, taught but the best and raised by very powerful and at times crabby parents but I had turned out great so why was I here? _I asked myself ignoring the light knock on the door.

The light knock soon got louder but the person behind it never entered, _at least someone had respect in this world of Filth._ I thought before shouting "not only have I been kidnapped but now I'm being awake in such a hideous way? What more can you do to me?"

"Sorry Princess but Ricky told me to take you to his bedchambers" the voice whispered more politely then anyone else I had possibly ever met.

"Come in" I responded sitting upright on my bed annoyed that the Prince of Dirt, the man I thought I could give my virginity was part of the family that truly wanted mine dead but something deep inside me truly didn't care that feeling tiny feeling worried me.

"Hi I'm Grace" the vampire said, she had curly long blond hair with bluish gray eyes, she somehow looked familiar yet I couldn't place my finger on it and it annoyed me that such beast can hold such beauty. Some humans were let's just say not the best looking.

"You really seem to have infatuated Ricky if he's asking you to go to his bedchambers" Grace explained laughing lightly a strange excitement under her voice, where was she getting at?

"Lucky me" I responded sarcastically. "Here are some fresh clothes and the maids should be bringing up a tub so you can bath." she explained smiling widely and nicely at me, it creeped me out.

"Can you stop smiling at me like that?" I asked looking at her skeptically. "Sorry it's just so long since I've seen a human in the castle and so long since Ricky has actually asked anyone else brought to his bedchambers" she explained taking a seat on an armchair nearby as if we had been old friends chatting up for a little bit.

"Look I really don't c—"

"Tubs here" someone said knocking on the door. Grace stood and opened it, a large tub at lead five feet wide and three feet wide was placed in the middle of the room. The Vampire the carried it simply put it on the floor and before he could leave he shyly glanced at Grace and a small slime formed on his lips before leaving.

"I see that he likes you?" I responded taking off my nightgown and undergarments and jumping into the warm and bubbly water.

"W-W-why would you say that?" Grace asked her pale face seeming to get a little color and if I hadn't been looking intently at her I would have never seen it.

"Well he smiled at you" I responded getting the hot water relaxed my tight and tense muscles, it had been so long that I had felt this relaxed and it was ironic as to where and with who I felt relaxed next to. With a vampire and in vampire's castle, how life works in so many strange and unknown ways.

"Jack Papas does not, he wouldn't, I mean no" she responded unsurely rising from her seat on the armchair and pacing the limited space the room left with the large tub inside, in a strange way she almost looked human. In a way it was hard to hate her like I despised the rest of her kind, she was probably the only person who seemed normal, humanly normal now around me while I was surrounded my heartless monsters who showed no emotion other then arrogance, pride and annoyance.

After finishing my bath I put on the dress Grace had brought for me, it was a beautiful simply yet elegant tan dress it like my wedding dress made some _assets_ look larger then normal and I didn't mind at all.

I looked down at my engagement ring and signed. It was beautiful, heavy and expensive, a ring any bride and wife would die for yet when I had gotten it, I had put it straight in the box it came from when I was alone. The ring burned my ringer, it burned right through it, a ring of marriage was symbolic for two people in love and Benjamin and I, and we weren't in love.

I needed a husband to be crowned and he needed a wife of high class that could help bring up his families title from Count and Countess to Duke and Dutchess. (I don't even know if ones higher then the other, they might be the same class so just play along) And marrying the future queen and becoming King would surly have that happen. Our married was based on gain and lying and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Usually when a woman looks at her wedding ring they smile, sign with content or giggle, not sign with annoyance, glare at it and possibly want to destroy it with their gaze" Grace explained tying the corset as tight as it would hold, I would be bruised more then I already was.

"What were you saying about Ricky being infatuated and something about bedchambers?" I asked ignoring her last statement.

"Well if the king found me fraternizing with the enemy I'd sure be burned alive but I truly don't care. Ricky he's been away for a while, being the rebellious guy he is but suddenly father makes a deal to kidnap you and he comes back home wanting to help and everything. It was his first night in the castle and it was obvious you spent it in his room, something he doesn't let anyone do not even Adrian his supposed girlfriend/bed buddy" Grace explained brushing my hair.

"Wait did you say father?" I asked hoping I hear wrong, I really didn't want to hate her. "Yes, Richard is my brother" she responded shrugging and ignoring my tensing body.

"You two haven't, you know?" she asked the subject of sex distressing and embarrassing her, who wouldn't it embarrass? "Oh god no" I responded like it was the most disgusting and unappealing thing to do but inside I squirm with want.

Even after it was hard to hate her so I decided I wasn't going to, I needed at least one friend in this hellhole of a place.

"You look great, you'll have Ricky under your spell once you enter the room" she stated as if I wanted her devil of a brother to like how I looked, _you do_ a voice inside my head responded. _Shut up_, I replied quieting the different voice, now I had voices in my head, gosh I was becoming crazy.

I followed Grace towards Ricky's room and once outside the room she barged in not bothering to knock.

"It's called knocking, learn how to do it?" Ricky stated his back turned to us.

"Ignore his bad mood, he's not a morning person" Grace said exiting the room as fast as she can in.

"Sit down" he demanded and immediately I sat on the floor from where I stood, stupid blood hadn't left my system fully.

He lightly chuckled amused and stated "I meant on a chair or maybe the bed" he said his eyebrows rising suggestively and a sexy and seemingly very naughty smirk on his beautiful lips.

"I'll take the chair" I responded standing and walking towards the close seating area in the large room.

"It sees my sister likes you" he explained taking a seat in front of me his hand gently taking mine in his. "Yeah she's the only decent person I've meet here, probably the only decent one" I explained bringing my left hand to cover my nose my wedding ring right in view, but he simply seemed to ignore my commitment ring as he stood walked behind from where I sat and soothingly massaged my shoulders.

"You look lovely" he whispered as he gently trails kissing down my ear to my neck. It was all so fast I just sat still, shocked and a little confused.

I was always the girl to think over things over and I was tired on it, my marriage was a lie, my beliefs, everything was a lie and if I was going to die at the hands of his father I'd like to at least live a little before my death.

A throaty moan escaped my mouth as his lips gently kissed the scorching skin of my neck. I felt on fire, while he was freezing and that just made me want him in so many ways a married woman shouldn't but like I said before I was tired thinking things through, I'd now be impulsive.

It was painful yet arousing as he bit down on my neck and it brought so many feelings to my body I almost wanted to stop and figure all of them out, figure out their triggers and have him create those feeling every moment I was with him.

Cold, rough and experienced hands untied my dress and the corset until the material was only large around my small form and intruding. As I moved my eager hands to think the clothing off he slapped then away his lips ever once leaving my neck.

Slowly he brought the material down my shoulders kissing the newly exposed skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way.

(I was thinking of putting a _to be continued_ here put I'm not that big of a tease so I changed my mind)

He stood me up and threw the chair over so it was no longer in the way. His lips kissed my shoulders and his hands trailed invisible shapes all over my body except on the parts where I really wanted and needed him to.

_Stupid teasing bastard! _

Little by little my clothes were thrown to the floor until I was in the nightgown Grace and bought for me, a nice tight fitting tan colored nightgown that left little to imagination.

Before I could ever protest his hands harshly ripped apart the light and silky material leaving me in nothing but undergarments. His hands wrapped around my stomach gently rubbing as his lips gently soothed the places he had bitten.

I could feel panic start to consume my body making my cheeks ruby red and sweat start to form above my eyebrows but he seemed ignorant as his lips gently massaged my neck in a seductive and painless way but then he stopped.

When I was ready to ask him why he stopped he asked "Did I do that?" At first I had no idea what he was talking about until he gently ran his hands down my shoulders and stopped where the now yellowing bruises were.

His hands fit perfectly on the handprint on my arms and then as quickly as he stopped he started again, gently massaging my neck with his lips and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was starring at the mural of him above his bed and just like before I couldn't help but study his handsome, sexy and irresistible features.

(Idk if they had like bra's a stuff back them but in my story they will, although I think they didn't)

His cold hand reached under me and unhooked my bra and it seemed like he had done it more then once but I didn't care, I wasn't going to over think anything.

After taking off the offense clothing he examined me, his eyes never leaving my chest trying to take every part of me in.

Blood rush towards my face and embarrassed out of my mind I tried covering my self only to have my hands pinned to the bed by him. "Don't" he whispered pressing himself against me, while I was almost naked he was still fully clothes but that didn't stop what I felt thought his pants.

Something poked my thigh which caused an annoying—even for me—squeal to escape from my mouth. He chuckled only to have himself press harder against me making the _thing_ poke itself on me more prominently.

I could see something in his chocolate eyes, experience, desire and an unreadable emotion I didn't even want to dig deep into knowing I wouldn't be able to dig myself out. His lips soon found themselves on mine as his hands ravished the upper part of my body making me want to moan, scream and cry all at once but his lips silenced me. His warm though ran itself gently across my bottom lip begging for entrance but I felt lightheaded and needed to breath, unlike him I wasn't dead.

I pulled away a little.

"Okay" he said his breathing coming out ragged and heavy, "We'll stop"

"I needed to breath" I only stated as his lips again crashed down on mine but this time I gave him full permission was his skilled tongue ran itself into every part of my mouth exploring the never explored.

Unlike him who was skilled and an excerpt, I was at a total loss as my tongue stayed in its place not knowing what to do until his gently rubbed over mine making the promiscuous beat that everyone has but hides escape at full blast.

I grabbed his shirt collar roughly and harshly pulled and not long after that I heard a satisfying tear and then I felt him smirk against my lips.

"This was my favorite shirt" he said taking it off.

"Well that was my favorite nightgown" I lied pushing him on the bed so I was now on top and in control. "I want to do it" I explained ignoring his intense gaze as I removed the rest of his clothing until he only had boxers on.

Then suddenly without warning he flipped our positions so he again was in control and on top, _dammit_.

Suddenly something in the back on my mind screamed dementedly YOUR MARRIED, YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL HUSBAND THAT WAS WILLING TO MARRY YOU AND YOU DO THIS! STOP IT AMY, STOP IT RIGHT NOW! The voice sounded strangely very much like my fathers and then a burning pain ran though my ring finger and thought-out my body, my ring felt on fire, I knew it was all in my head but that didn't stop the tears that escaped.

"Stop!" I shrieked as the weight of his body left from on top of me and he was all the way at the door.

I took the damned ring off and threw it on the floor not wanting to have it on or even see it.

"What's wro—?"

"Nothing, but I'm ready" I interrupted as his lips again crashed down on mine only this time he was hesitate.

After that everything was in slow motion and then there was an agonizing pain that ran from my most private part down my legs, though my torso, to my arms and to my fingertips and then it was gone.

I could feel my tear stained cheeks flow with fresh tears as he soothingly whispered sweet-nothings into my ear, something he seemed having a hard time doing. He didn't seem like the sweet type of guy.

After the pain left the most amazing, pleasurable mixed with sinful feeling started to appear and like the pain it ran thought my whole body making me feel the need to explode.

My body felt at bliss as he elegantly pushed himself inside me making my body want to follow his movements only he held me in place not allowing movement.

"I'll do the hard work" he whispered as he buried his face deep inside my next and then a very embarrassing and loud moan escaped my mouth yet that wasn't what I was thinking about as my body spasm under his and then I felt the most complete as I exploded into feeling I never thought I could have.

* * *

I was thinking of making it more detailed but then I changed my mind, my mom was watching TV in the next room as I was writing it and it just felt awkward lol anyways I might make it longer and more detailed just read and REVIEW and I'll think about it.

The Story will remain T **unless**i change my mind!

You can see her wedding dress, her wedding ring, her family's castle and the vampire's castle all on my profile so take a look!

Mary

(P.S) **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter Five: Rescue

**Chapter Five: Rescue**

I could feel something cold mold itself around my body and I gladly pressed myself closer towards it finding it comforting and inviting. My body felt unusually exhausted and in places that were always left alone felt uncommonly sore.

Memories from the day before passed thought my head and panic stricken I stood up only to fall back down feeling the area between my legs hurt like hell. "Ouch" I whispered hearing a chuckle from the bed as the handsome form stood up and wrapped a light white blanket around my body.

"Come back to bed" Ricky whispered picking me up from the cold stone floor and gently setting me down on the comfortable bed. "You won't be able to walk for a little while longer, yesterday was a long, long day" he stated amusedly trailing his fingering up and down my spine.

"This is your fault you know" I responded seeing my wedding ring on the nightstand next to me. I picked up the large silver diamond ring and after a few moments of deliberation I put it back on, it burning more painfully then it had before because this time it burned of betrayal.

"You were an equal part in this little activity and I remember quiet well how you scream—"

"SHUT UP" I interrupted feeling all the blood from my body rush towards my face making me feel cold as I hugged the light blanket tighter around my nuked form. "You don't need a blanket I already know what's under" he stated chuckling and removing the blanket away from me and surprisingly I didn't threaten, hurt or stab him I just let him completely remove it.

Suddenly I saw his naked form and even more blood rushed towards my face as I tried to look anywhere but at it.

Again he chuckled as he unconscientiously kissed my lips making me want to crash his lips onto mine but I kept myself control which I had seemed to loose yesterday.

It seemed he wanted a replay of yesterday as he slowly spread my legs apart and I would have too but my wedding ring was on and it was time to go back to reality and leave my place of bliss even if I really, _really_ didn't want to!

"Stop" I whispered closing my legs tightly together and trying to push him off only he wouldn't bulge, I would have better luck bushing the very castle I lived in then pushing him.

"Alright" he simply said leaning down to kiss me once more only I turned my head.

"Bitch!" he stated amusedly.

"I am not a bitch!" I responded wishing him to die—well re-die with my glare.

"Well you're acting like one" he simply responded getting up and covering himself with the light blanket that had once before covered my body.

His muscular and tempting torso was the only thing I really seemed to look at as he carelessly held the blanket to his waist.

"I think I should leave" I stated trying to get up but only feeling the burning and agonizing feeling between my legs again.

"You did this to me!" I screamed glaring at his backside wishing I could just run my hands down on sooth and tone spine.

"Well I'm not human, it was your first time and my inhuman speed seemed to have taken over. You'll be alright in a few hours" he explained putting his clothes back on as I draped the comforter around me.

"It was nothing you know" I lied yet it sounded perfectly true.

"I know" he responded and I didn't like it, I had expected an _of course it meant something_ or maybe _your wrong_ but not agreement and I wouldn't admit it to anyone but it hurt me.

"I'll get Grace to find you another dress" he stated leaving the room as the doors slammed behind him.

_Grace, now I remember why she looked so familiar, her mother is the queen! The woman I had seem in the dining room. _I remembered stupidly as I lay back down on the bed burying my head in my hands as my ring felt heavier then earth itself.

My undergarments and clothes were scattered all around the room and it made me smile, I didn't know why but I felt a sense of territory being marked.

After Grace had brought me another set of clothes and I was at least able to walk even with the uncomfortable and sore pain between my legs I sneaked out of his room even after he ordered me to stay put.

"Ohh Ricky" an annoying voice that just pissed me off moaning with excitement around the corner. I had been walking around for at least half an hour and as I slowly peaked my head around the corner there stood Ricky with Adrian only wearing her undergarments and having no shame in front of a large wooden door.

I felt something heavy drop from my throat down to my stomach sucking all the warmth out of my body, it was the worst feeling I had ever felt. Tears burned my eyes as he sweetly brought his lips down on her and after five minutes they still hadn't stopped. After a while they pushed the door open which I presumed was her room and then it slammed shut.

Leaving me alone and cold.

My stomach felt cold and I felt the food I had eaten while in his room waiting make its way up my throat only I held it down and I clawed at my eyes refusing to let the tears escape.

I made my way back towards him room no longer feeling the cold of the dark hallways but only the cold inside me. It had only been hours that he was with me that he returned to _her_! I thought wishing both to burn in hell for all eternity.

I wiped the taste of his lips off mine and slowly I opened the door to his room and sat down on the floor next to the overturned chair he had moved yesterday while undressing me.

Only minutes after I sat down he returned. "Yesterday was disgusting it was the most unpleasing thing I have ever done." I stated standing up and pointing my finger at his chest.

"I heard you around the corner, your footsteps and heartbeat" he explained as if that excused his actions.

"I hope one day you burn in hell" I simply said trying to head towards the door only he got their first.

"Move" I commanded glaring with profound hate into his eyes.

"No" he responded wrapping his arms around my waist. "We didn't do anything" he explained lifting the horrible feeling inside me "and I thought you said it didn't mean anything" he added with a smirk.

"Just move" I pleaded wanting to escape the room and it's now suffocating air that seemed to want to suck the air out of me.

"No" he challenged tightening his grip around my waist as his eyes glowed with a sort of devious gleam.

"When I become queen—"

"That's if you live though long enough to be crowned" he added an annoying smirk on his face.

"Hopefully sex with my _husband_ won't be as _unpleasing_ and _forgettable_ as it was with you" I stated slurring the words _husband_, _unpleasing_ and _forgettable_.

"Benjamin's weak, he's only a boy. He's not your type" he stated pulling my lower half to his.

I scowled. "And you think you know my type?"

"Pretty much" he stated.

The rest of the day I spent it in my hellhole of a room where Grace came a visited me quite a few times. I almost felt sorry for her, having to live with such a father and brother but like I said before, _almost_.

"How does it feel to be married?" Grace asked me from her seat on the lumpy bed.

"Well what can I saw I was married then I was kidnapped so I guess nothings really changed" I responded looking out the window, the moon had now come out full and beautiful.

"Well it's getting late and I should let you sleep" he explained standing up from her seat and heading towards the door. "Off to meet Mister Jack Papas?" I asked smiling as her pale face flushed a little bit.

"What—no . . . yes" she responded sitting back down as if she had just ran miles and mile without stopping.

"Go for it, I won't tell anyone" I stated finally realizing that I really was in danger and it wasn't a joke. I could be killed or tortured at anytime of the day and night and I wouldn't see it coming.

After Grace left I simply stayed by the window as the shadows of people can into view moving back and forth looking sinister. It took be about ten minutes to actually realize what I was seeing, shadows of people climbing the large wall that surrounded the castle protecting it from something I don't want to know.

"Princess!" Someone whispered panicked that it could be someone else. "Henry?" I asked shocked, Henry was one of Benjamin's friends I had met when I meet him. He was a nice awkward boy with black hair, dark brown eyes who was dating Alice another of Benjamin's friends.

"What are you going here?" I asked seeing as at least twenty more people came and stand by him guarding him.

"We're here to save you" he simply stated "Now I'll need you to stand as far away from the window as you can and Ben's waiting at the carriage" he stated as if I even cared.

"Alright" I responded running towards the locked door and slamming myself against it as a loud BOOM exploded though the room. The door handle painfully dug itself deep into my stomach cutting though my dress and piercing my skin painfully drawing blood.

_Great just what I needed, an injured, bleeding me in a castle filled with leaches._

"Princess?" a couple of people whispered as I slid down from the door towards the floor. The air was foggy with dust and soot from the explosion.

"We have to hurry up the leeches will be crawling all over this place in seconds" and with that Henry, me and the rest of the twenty best soldiers in our forces ran knowing we wouldn't last minutes on this cursed and horrid land.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked as I stepped on the carriage where my husband sat. I looked towards the dark sinister castle and then I turned back getting on.

"We have our ways" Ben said as he got the doctor that they had brought with them to check out my wound that was still running a lot of blood.

I looked out towards the window of the carriage as my disappearance became known and lights turned on at ever window. Screams of rage almost ear shattering escaped from the castle that now got smaller and smaller the faster we drove.

The castle still looked large and imitating and I hoped I would soon forget this and go on with my now married life.

Boy was I wrong! Little did I know the worst yet most precious gift was growing somewhere. . .

* * *

Nxt Chapter should be up tomrrow once i wirte and edit it! The next should be a litte more exciting and i'll put some pictures on my profie of what Amy's wearing.


	7. Chapter Six: Masquerade, Secrets and Ric

**Sorry it took so long i think i have writers block everything i write feels like crap**

**Desclamier: i own nothing but plot**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Masquerade, Secrets and Ricky Underwood**

I looked around the streets of Jorgen and signed contently glad to be home except a gray sort of air hung around everything. It looked like a mourning city, sadden

_Did they think I was dead?_

"Why's it so gray?" I asked looking around at the empty saddened streets.

"Everyone thinks your dead. We all thought you were dead, it's been a week and a day since they took you" Benjamin explained intertwining our fingers together.

The simple casual touch made me feel safe, it brought warmth inside my body that I went as far was to rest my head on his shoulder as his thumb traced soothing circles on my palm.

Ben surprised me by putting his hand on my cheek and gently tracing invisible lines on my skin.

_Two Weeks Later _

Outside it seemed to be pouring but I paid no attention as Ashley and I sat down in one of our late night conversation. We were in her room and it was around two or one AM.

I wouldn't admit it but I missed her a lot, wondering if I'd ever see my annoying, mature and blunt sister.

"You should have seen everyone; they were all going crazy once you were gone. You were the only one they took and everyone thought you were dead within minutes of your abduction" Ashley explained her green eyes shining nicely with her dark black hair.

"Can we please not talk about it!" I demanded remembering amazing chocolate brown eyes and a night I would never forget.

"Alright, so when is Tim going to be hanged?" Ashley asked as if it was the weather for tomorrow, having no sadness that our cousin was going to die.

I glared, "You could at least show some pity!"

"He betrayed our family and lets not forget he tried to get you killed and your asking my to sympathize?" she asked amazed, "Is it me or did you brain somehow get damaged staying with the Vamps" she stated more then asked.

"He's still blood and anyways you should know my brain has always been crazy"

"Now there I can agree with you" she responded drinking her glass of water.

"He's being hung the day before the grand Masquerade" I stated looking down.

"And when are you going to be crowned?"

"Father says he doesn't have a date, he doesn't want a repeat of you know so he says it'll be done on impulse. Who knows maybe their looking for me right now—" and as if on queue a loud knock surprised both of us.

"Come in" Ashley responded looking at her door with anticipation. It was only a maid coming to bring Ashley another glass of water and leaving us a plate of bread.

"Thank you" I said as she left with large proud smile on her face for having the honor of being noticed by a Royal Family member, she'd probably go run towards the kitchen or a friend and squeal about it like normal girls do. I wish I could do that, have a friend and no my sisters not my friend, she's my sister.

"I think I'm going to sleep it's been a long week" and with that I left for the comfort of my large cozy room.

I walked down the long corridor only to be watched by 24 hour guards, after my kidnapping Benjamin and everyone else had simply insisted for triple protection and it seemed sweet of him to care.

We would be sleeping in the same room but I insisted on needing some time to get use to marriage, he said he'd give me all the time in the word.

As I pushed open the large doors I saw something that made me cringe yet smile with no many emotions inside me it was hard to be afraid, sick or horrified.

"Hey Ames" Ricky said from his place on my bed a book in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Instead of going outside or screaming for the watchmen I simply went inside, locked the door and shrieked "What the hell are you doing here? The deal you father made with Timothy is over, he's going to be hung for treason and no one becomes king with treason on their heads"

"Amy, love please use your inside voice. We wouldn't want those peasants outside to interrupt up." he stated standing from his place on my bed and walking towards me. The blade he held in one hand gently gazed the skin of my neck teasingly knowing that with any wrongly calculated move my skin would be pierced.

"Don't you want me here? I think you do unless you want our little naughty secret to reach the ears of your kingdom, you husband and your father" he said smiling.

"No one would believe you; they'd all probably think you raped me. Then they would want your kind killed more then ever and I'm sure you'd be the first to die!" I responded smiling calmly.

"No need to get your panties in a twist I was only kidding" he responded looking around my room picking some things up then setting them back down.

"You have bags under your eyes" he disapprovingly stated running his fingers under my eyes towards my chin, then neck, collarbone and stopping just where my breast begun when I wanted him to go lower the most.

"Leave!" I ordered slapping away his hand and opening my window. "Leave!" I repeated pointing towards the window that let the cold air in turning off all the candles that lit my room. _Damn!_

"See what you did" he whispered in my ear and then he was gone back towards my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked now frustrated at his smirk. _Stupid sexy vampire!_

"I'm here to save you from loneliness" he explained patting the area next to him and without even thinking of the consequences I went and sat next to him as he grabbed hold of my hand and gently squeezed.

"I'm content with loneliness!" I responded feeling a different emotion from him then I had gotten from Ben.

While Bens touch had made me feel safe and reassured Ricky's made me feel excited, unnerved, and pleased all at once.

_Such simple touches with such strange different reactions. _

"Please you have to go, a guard is supposed to be checking on me every hour an—"

Before I could finish the door opened and I turned horrified expecting to hear a roar of rage or fighting but as fast as it opened it closed.

Ricky was no longer next to me and I sat alone on my bed as if he never had been there.

That was the last time I saw him until now. He stood in the shadows unnoticed by everyone but me simply staring towards Ben and me, we had our hands intertwined and were a little close to each other to be proper in public but no one cared.

I stood a mere feet from the gallows where a few blood stains tainted the wood and an empty rope hung ready to kill another, it was hard looking at it knowing my own cousin was going to be executed but at least he got the lest painless way to die. He would simply break his neck then he'd be dead, he wouldn't have to have his neck bones broken with a large axe possibly hurting him more. At least I hoped this was less painful especially because I have to watch.

"The Traitor Timothy Xavier Juergens" the announcer man said his voice loud and . . . excited for the execution.

"Please Amy; you know you I wouldn't do this" Timothy pleaded his dark eyes glaring straight into mine. I looked away with my features hard and angry yet inside I felt disgusted with what was going to happened but he was a traitor so he deserves a traitor's death.

The man with a black mask on slowly looped the rope around Timothy's head and asked "Any last words?"

"Amy I would never do this, Ben he's a—" and before he finished the floor from under was dropped and his body tangled.

He hung for a few minutes until his body slowed and eventually stopped. I could see the light in his eyes disappear into mist and then he was dead.

I could feel a strange sort of throbbing in my head making it the worst headache out there, mercilessly pounding on my head as the bell the single a death was rang and heard all around Jorgen.

My aunt stood next to her husband looking towards me with pity, no hate or want of revenge for the killing of her son because like everyone else she knew he deserved it.

A painful strong beating pounded in my ears making me deaf to all sounds but it. It sounded like a heartbeat, strong, loud and healthy and that was the last thing I heard before falling over and heading into darkness.

"Amy wake up, Amy" my mother's voice whispered softly into my ear. "What?" I asked looking around disoriented. "You fainted, darling, the doctor said it was probably just the stress" she explained gently running her fingers though my brown hair.

"Oh" I responded turning over in my bed only to have the worst stomach ache and then I felt the sudden need to vomit. I grabbed the nearest bucket in sight and threw up everything I had probably eaten in a week making my stomach feel empathy and the throat burning painfully and sore.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked wiping my mouth of the horrid taste. "Only an hour. Ben didn't want to leave your side so we forced him out. You really have him wrapped around your fingers don't you?" my mother asked chuckling with amusement only I didn't find it as cosmic.

"I guess" I simply responded trying to forget the way Ricky had looked at me at the hanging.

_God my cousin got hung and all I can think about is how Rickard Underwood stared at me! I truly am going to hell! _

I thought mentally slapping myself.

Then the heartbeat was back yet it wasn't a loud as it was before, it was erratic and too fast to be human and it intrigued me.

Do you hear that?" I asked trying to find the source.

"Hear what?" my mother asked curiously looking at me as if I was mentally-ill.

"Never mind" I responded biting my bottom lip and ignoring the goose bumps that appeared on my now cold skin.

"Well I'll leave you alone for a while" and with that my mother left me alone off to do something unknown.

"Ames, how are you?" Ricky said as he appeared in my room jumping in from the open window.

"_Ames_?" I asked hiding the smile the nickname brought me. "I'm all right I just wished you'd leave me alone"

"I can't we're bound together" he stated seriously not looking me in the eyes as he gently grazed my stomach though my dress and again there was that fast beating.

"What is that?" I asked frustrated looking around the large bedchamber trying to find the source yet nothing was beating.

"You can hear it?" he asked amazed looking deep into my eyes with a sort of excitement I had never seem before in anyone's eyes. "Yeah once in a while" I responded slapping his hand away.

"Come on love, don't do this" he pleaded taking my hand into his.

"Leave" I commanded pointing towards the window and amazingly instead of refusing he left without a word or even a turn back.

The cold dead eyes of Timothy haunted my dreams that night making me scream, move and cry.

Everyone said he deserved to die because of his betrayal yet who were we to decide who dies, we're not god, destiny or fate to know. It seems everything I was taught really was a lie. Everyone simple said he deserved it yet we're human and we all tend to get a little stupid at times but that shouldn't mean we deserve to die.

Timothy wasn't a bad person but just one error got him dead and it was all on my shoulders burying me under its weight.

It seems we aren't better then the Devils rejects after all, while they have the feed to live, for survival we kill just because it's the right thing to do yet we don't know what right and wrong is.

I had always thought thing were right and wrong, cold and warm, up and down yet it seems there's much more to that.

I needed to learn about that; maybe a certain vampire isn't as bad I wished he were. And I really wished he was, it'd be easier to hate him yet I find it hard.

"How would you like your hair to look, Princess?" Madison asked brushing my long brown locks. "Down would be fine" I responded indifferent looking down at the dress I wore.

The last time I had been at a Masquerade had seen when I was five and every since I loved it. The masks, the strange exotic dresses, the small talk and being able to be someone totally different without anyone else truly knowing you. You would say it thrilled me.

"You look nice" Ashley complimented at my black dress, it really was pretty nothing special but it was nice except it was painful. The corset seemed to be the mother of all corsets not allowing me any space to breathe and I was sure my whole upper body was going to be bruised when it was taking off that is if the corset doesn't seep though my skin and permanently stick.

Ashley wore a beautiful skin purple dress with golden accessories, it brought the hazel in her green eyes out and light brown streaks in her dark brown hair.

I looked down at my bed and black mask with my hands trembling, I was worried. I was supposed to spend the whole time with Ben and what if he demanded we start staying in the same room.

"I think Sir Benjamin the Horrible really likes you, at first I couldn't tell but now I'm sure" Ashley explaining thinking that was what I wanted to hear yet it was the farthest thing.

Benjamin the horrible, more like Benjamin the Wonderful, we were married and he had never once asked to _consummate_ our marriage. _You whore look what you did?_ A small voice screamed in the back of my mind being droned out by the louder voice that screamed _Hope Ricky comes! _That was my selfish side and it seemed to have expanded since leaving the Vampires castle.

"Done" Madison stated allowing me to look in the large mirror. My black simple dress was beautiful as it founded out around me like a sea of darkness, secrets and mysteries. I placed the beautiful red and black mask on, feeling it fit my face perfectly hiding my identity giving me the freedom to be normal and not Princess Amy the fair but simply Amy the ordinary.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The beating sound started again, it was strange and instead of annoying the hell out of me it fascinated me making me want to find the cause of such a strange and beautiful sound. It was like a beautiful mysterious symphony to my ears and again I seemed to be the only one to hear it by the looks of Ashley and Madison.

Before I could question them my mother walked in telling us the Masquerade had already begun.

Ashley and I walked arm in arm into the large ball room and no one turned, no one knew each others identity and I loved it that way. I finally was normal!

Everyone wore beautiful dresses that no one would normally wear with beautiful exotic colors and strange feathery masks, it was simply beautiful.

Streamers of all different colors high from the high ceiling making the lights from above shine all different colors. Fires were burned all around the ballroom as people put something that made he colors turn; _I wish I knew what it was_. I thought as I longingly as I looked at the beautiful red fire turn a smoldering purple only to turn blue, green then go back to its beautiful shade of scarlet.

"It's an old trick simply chemicals each mixed together to dye the fire without of course becoming poisonous or harmful, simply science!" Ben explained whispering into my ear. His breathe sent shivers down my body making me wish to jump in one of the fires just to feel warmth.

His eyes held a bit of coldness in them but that still didn't stop the kindness to jump out of them. "Sorry I don't feel like myself today" he explained reaching for my hand as his strong grip held mine I felt my body freeze over. His hand was cold, deadly cold bringing chills to seep all the way to my bones; it felt like having ice water all over you never drying to warming just coldness.

"I'm sorry" he apologized purple marks under his eyes appearing that weren't there before, his eyes looked shockingly black and his skin looked paler then usual.

_Is it possible?_ The voice inside my head asked only to again be droned out by my selfish side. _His touch before wasn't this cold!_

Black eyes penetrated every part of my body causing all the warmth in the room to come into me making me wish for the coldness as fire burned my body. Ricky's smirk didn't fail as he saw my pale skin turn red and my ignorance of Ben as I ignored him.

"_Amy love_" Ricky mouthed from all the way across the large room and it still felt like he was whispering it in my ear. It was hard making out his features but his handsomeness seemed to out beat distance as his sexy devious smirk grew as Ben got more and more annoyed him my ignorance of him.

"Ben darling will you get me some red wine?" I asked batting my eyelashes wanting to be away from him and fast. _He was a nice guy but not type._

As his left with his back all tense I walked towards Ricky as he now ignored me and talked to some girls near by. _Damn him!_

As I grew closer towards them I could hear every word they said yet I wasn't as close to them to hear. I was about fifty feet away and I still heard everything they talked about, every single word and then the buzz of the entire party filled my eyes causing me to reach for my head in pain.

"_Did you know?""_

"_Have you heard?"_

"_What a wonderful party"!_

"_An illegitimate child the nerve of such peasants!"_

"_Have you heard that Princess Amy—"_

"_Where is the Princess?"_

The thunderous voices of everyone around me seemed to scream into my head louder then normal. I could feel the blood travel down my ears and hit the beautiful white marble floor tainting it with red. I looked down only to have the white and red blend in a strange swirl and as I blinked it was gone and the blood stood still.

Everyone around me was in their own world talking, joking and having fun ignorant of my bleeding and pain. The blood had stopped but that didn't mean the pain was gone as more and more voices shouted causing me to fall on the floor and again no one paid enough attention to care. They didn't know who I was and it seemed the best party theme had backfired on me. If they knew who I was they would have helped, they would have come running over and immediately seek for a doctor but only few turned and those who did simply laughed at my fall.

"_A peasant girl she probably snuck in lets call the guards_" a woman whispered to her husband as she giggled in an annoying way, _that bitch we'd see who was the peasant when I was finish with her_. Her husband snapped his fingers at one of the waiters and stated _"Call the guards a lower class person has snuck in" _

Then lanky maître d' ran towards the large doors and was soon followed by two large men in uniform with rough unpleased expressions.

The woman pointed at her at me mask covering her face, it was hideous, long nosed and purple looking more like a heliotrope (means **pale purple** just in case if you didn't know)sick crow then a mask.

She kept on pointing until others started looking down at me on the floor, none of them helped but most stared with unpleasant sneers on each of their faces. "Take the trash out" the woman said loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear, she wanted her fifteen minutes of fame and oh boy I was going to give it g to her.

As the large burly guards came towards me then suddenly stopped once seeing the ring on my finger and instead of just standing there amazing they helped me up and then stood back.

"Why aren't you taking this pathetic whore out of this castle? If the princess knew she'd have your head!" the woman commanded her ugly crow of a mask bobbing from side to side as her voice grew louder.

"WHORE, PATHETIC HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed to the surprise of everyone in the room. "How dare you raise your voice at my wife!" the man hollered running towards me with his hand raised only to be pushed away by the guards.

"Why do you protect her!" the woman shouted trying to pull her husband from the head lock on of the guards had him in.

Slowly I took my mask onto the horror of the woman to immediately fell to the floor on her knees, bowing. "Princess I had no idea—"

"No, you didn't did you when you called me a pathetic whore!" I stated looking down at her, just seeing her made he want to commit murder and it was a feeling I didn't like. _My feelings were going haywire!_

"You and your husband are no longer allowed to step on foot in this castle and if I see you again you better believe my laughter will be the last thing you hear. Take them away!" I shouted ignoring everyone's gaze as the two guards executed the two out.

The most intense stare I got from Ricky who had his arm around a beauty dressed in a deep red.

Soon after that the party started again but it seemed my cover was gone because no matter where I went those who stood there fled afraid to be banished from the castle, the most protected and safe place since my abduction.

It seemed the party I most wanted to attend was the place I least wanted to be.

Ricky's intense glare never left my body as I turned away and headed outside feeling disturbed, angry and a part of me murderous.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked running a hand thought my hair. "Well there are a lot of things wrong with you. Do you want a list?" Ricky asked coming up from behind me but keeping his distance.

"Alright, humor me" I responded trying hard not to smile as he came closer.

"Well your attitude is very demented" he explained taking another step towards me. "You're obviously masochistic—"

"I am not" I responded glaring at him.

"My thoughts tell me you are" he responded taking another step closer to me.

"Fine, I'm alright with being masochistic"

He smirked "I'm sure you are"

"Your sure abut everything aren't you?" I asked annoyed.

"Pretty much" he simply responded tucking a strand of my hair that had blown on my face behind my ear tenderly. His hand lingered a little while in my mane of brown locks until he finally removed it.

"But I'm not the only person who has problems" I stated my glare softening into a gaze.

"Then tell me my problems and maybe I'll fix them" he whispered closing the space between so his body pressed against mine.

"You are an immature, snarky, glib, arrogant, and self-confident vampire and I never want to see you again!" I responded pushing myself away from him before anyone inside saw.

"You forgot, devious, sexy and handsome" he stated the smirk I hate to love planted firmly on his face.

"I'm sure I didn't" I respondedturning around only to find him gone. "Must he be so secretive and . . . _sexy_" I added my voice quieter on the last part; I could hear a light chuckling from above.

"Eavesdropping isn't your best quality" I stated looking up to see Ricky in the balcony above the one where I stood, he sat on the stone railing smiling down at me his eyes roaming down my body.

"Never said it was love" he stated smiling down at me, a genuine smile much sexier then his smirk if possible.

"Would you mind looking somewhere else, you make me uncomfortable" I commanded annoyed.

"Well it's nothing I haven't loved before" he stated causing blood to rush towards my face. "I thought I told you it was nothing! Why can't you just forget it?" I pleaded more then asked feeling more blood rush towards my face.

"Why can't you see that you're now stuck with me, so deal with it!" he stated and in seconds he was gone yet again.

"Stupid vampire speed" I huffed irradiated.

The rest of the night I spent it outside hopelessly waiting for Ricky and forgetting about Ben who had gone to get me a drink more then hours ago.

* * *

Just a little song fic I wanted to add

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that _

I looked in the mirror and felt disgusted, I saw nothing worth loving, no beauty or elegance, just a monster, powerful and murderous  
_  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

"You look beautiful" my mother whispers to me thinking that's what I want to hear but it's not. She doesn't know me, no one does and sadly I don't either.  
_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

I smile and wave to those who I pass pretending to be someone I'm not. Someone I could never be, a person I've created who's the cause of my own destruction.

_Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

It was amazing how many people I could trick, maybe I was a better actress then I thought or maybe everyone know but out of pity they pretended with me, helping the poor empty girl.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I wear a mask that covers everything, I've been made into the perfect human woman, beautiful, pure and natural yet everything feels like a lie through my eyes. Falsehood that haunts me every single moment of life making me want to inch closer and closer towards death.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

_It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

it never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Such a perfect and beautiful lie gone wrong

* * *

(Sorry I went emo on u guys there I just wanted to add it so you can understand how Amy feels . . . okay maybe Amy isn't as depressed but idk I just wanted to write this, I love the song)

**You can see Amy's dress hair stype Maskand Ashleys dress for this chapter all on my proflie!**

**Review and i'll update**

**Mary**


	8. Chapt7: The Curious Case of Amy Jueregen

**Sorry for the long way**

**Chapter Seven: The Curious Case of Amy Juergens**

_**Two days after Masquerade **_

"_Why did you kill me?" the whispery voice of Timothy asked in my ear causing a shiver to go throughout my body. _

"_I-I didn't" I responded feeling panic overrun my vocal cords causing then to tighten. _

"_You killed me" the whispery voice stated with genuine anger and hatred making me squirm under its gaze. Cold dead eyes stared deeply into mine as the gallows held the crumpled and mangled boy up._

_Coldness engulfed by body reaching into my skin and freezing my bones that with any slight movement they would all snap like twigs, that'd be less painful then starring up at Tim's dead cold eyes. _

"_I was only trying to help, telling you that Ben's a—" but before he could finish a scream was heard and them everything was silent. It took me a while to realize the scream had come from Tim. _

"_Wake up! Wake up! Amy wake up" _astrong voice demanded as it violently shook my shoulders. But my eyes continued to see darkness refusing to open. "Go away" I whispered weakly trying to slap the person's hands away only I didn't know where they were.

Everything felt upside down, I had no balance and I no longer knew every my body was, maybe I wasn't in my body, I felt like mist as my arms lighting waved in the air feeling lighter then they had before. Then nausea crept into my blissful _happy place_ that had me opening my refusing eyes and running for the nearest bucket.

"That's the fifth time in two days that you've thrown up" Ashley stated looking at me with skepticism.

"I'm probably just catching a virus" I responded ignoring the looks she gave my flat stomach.

_What was her problem? I am—was a virgin_. I thought to myself ignoring the obvious. "Yup it's defiantly a virus" I repeated hoping it would sound truthful but even to my own ears it sounded stupid and irrelevant.

"I saw you with _him_" she whispered closing the white drapes that matched her nightgown perfectly and running towards the door and quietly closing it. "What are you talking about?" I asked fearing her answer.

"Richard Underwood" she responded giving me a glare that could burn right through anyone's skin. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded more then asked as her glare become a full on death glare penetrating and burning into my body like ice on fire.

"Tell me!" he commanded taking a seat next to my on my large bed.

I signed and then scowled feeling her intense glare never leave my face waiting for facts. "I guess you could say I befriended him during my stay at his family's castle—"

"He didn't force you to do anything right?" she interrupted worry and panic mixed in her green eyes.

"No he didn't" I responded seeing her panic and worry vanish into curiosity.

"We . . ." I said leaving off not wanting to tell. "Well?" Ashley bluntly asked wanting to hear everything.

"Let's just say I left my wedding being able to wear white and I came back—"

"What, no you wouldn't! You don't have it in you!" she interrupted yet again shocked.

"Interrupt me once more time and I swear I'll kick you out of this room!" I commanded giving her my best glare. "Sorry" she responded looking like she wanted to bounce around the room with glee.

"How was it?" she asked after a few seconds of silence_, great just what I wanted to hear! NOT!_

_Truth or lie? Truth or Lie?_ I choose truth; after all I had to tell someone before my head exploded. "I can honesty say it the best feeling in the world" I explained feeling heat rush towards my cheeks as memories from that night passed through my mind.

"If anyone found out you'd be killed" Ashley explained looking up at me with a pained expression. "I know" I responded ignoring her intense gaze for the second time this morning.

"I think you should have the doctor check out that _virus_ you keep talking about" Ashley stated looking at me with an even more pained expression. "Why I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days!" I responded getting up as Madison and Lauren came up to help me get dressed. "Naïve" I think I heard Ashley say under her breathe but I think I might have heard wrong.

"Today I will be spending the day with Ben at the garden and I need a nice light gown that wouldn't suffocate me" I said as I looked down at the dress Madison had picked out. It was beautiful yet simple at the same time, the beautiful peach color made blonde streaks to show on my light brown hair color and my alarmingly pale skin have a little bit of color.

"Is it me or are you getting paler?" Madison asked her red hair pretty and curly at her shoulders. "I think she is" Laruen responded her chocolate brown skin in beautiful contrast with the simple gray maid's dress she wore.

I looked in my full length mirror to see a pale dark-haired beauty stare back. My skin instead of its normal cream and peach color it was pasty while and flawless.

"Leave!" Ashley ordered suddenly before Madison and Lauran could help me finish dressing but without hesitation they ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked glaring at my untied corset.

"They were getting on my nerves" she simply responded rolling her eyes as if obvious.

"Well since you got them to leave tie the corset and I'll be on my way" I commanded as she tied the corset behind me. "You do look paler" Ashley explained pulling my hand so it stood straight before me and she put hers next to mine and I gasped.

I not only looked too white to be healthy but my skin felt rougher then usual no longer soft but rough, this wasn't the skin of a human!

"It's just the virus" I stated existing the room in a rush.

"Where the hell are you Ricky?" I whispered under my breath as I walked the halls of the castle hopelessly trying to find a vampire that simply wasn't there. "What did you do to me?"

"Well I did a lot of things" his sexy voice said from behind me and what annoyed me the most wasn't how he implied sex but the smirk I could almost hear in his voice, it aggravated me to no end!

_Did you bite me?_ I wanted to ask but I knew it would sound stupid, he had bitten me a lot of times and nothing had come from it just pain and a little bit of blood.

"You look pale" he stated suddenly right in front of me where only seconds ago he had been at least twenty feet away. I was never going to get used to his abilities!

"Thanks for noticing" I replied sarcastically grabbing hold on his hand and seeing how my color matched his perfectly, we were sickly, flawlessly and clearly paler then any _human_ out there. "What did you do to me!" I shirked more then asked I brought my hand to my face and studied it.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _

The strange fascinating sound yet again started and I knew he heard it by the way he step away from me as if the loud sound was coming from me. He looked overwhelmed and sick and his pale skin seemed to be turning a nasty shade of green.

"Are you alright?" I asked disgusted at the concern I felt for the monster in front of me.

"Just haven't feed." He explained making me see him as monster again but only for seconds. "What are you going to feed on?" I asked a little timidly as his eye grew wide with an emotion I didn't know.

"I'm not sure, any animal I can find" he said about to turn and leave only at a speed at even had me worried u grabbed hold of his hand and begged "take me with you!"

It was never like me to beg, and if I wasn't interested to see him feed as I was now I would have slapped myself quite harshly for such a move.

"I can't" he explained before running away only this time I was able to keep up with him. I ran behind him though the castle running passed people who didn't even see me. It was almost like second nature to me as I made my way towards the large door that led outside, the door he had just ran out unknowing that I was right behind him.

I wasn't as fast as him but the more I ran the faster I seemed to be getting. My large cream colored dress flew unnoticed behind me as I ran towards the forest where I could hear his foot steps just a few feet away.

Things I had never noticed now seemed clear and more beautiful. It was like I was seeing things through new eyes, different much more advanced ones.

I could see every leaf around me as I ran though the forest trying to catch up with Ricky. They seemed to be almost dropping down trying to touch me as I ran towards the clearing where Ricky had stopped.

"I told you not to come!" Ricky hollered as he turned towards me with anger and annoyance in his eyes.

"You don't order me around" I simply responded starring down at a squirrel on a tree above me and instead of seeing the squirrel like a cute little fluffy animal my mouth watered as the thumping from it's heart reached my ear.

I could feel his curious eyes bore onto my face yet I paid no attention as I stared back at the animal with such a delicious heartbeat. My mouth watered with hunger and before I could even control myself I jumped up and climbed and tree and swiftly grabbed the small creature in my hands and jumped back towards the ground landing perfectly with my legs crossed and the creature cradled in my arms like a precious child.

_STOP!_ A sudden voice screamed in my head trying to restrain me as my teeth almost made contact with the creature. "What's wrong with me?" I shrieked dropping the creatures trying to think of everything but the thumping it's heart made as it rushed blood though it's tiny body—_oh gosh what the hell is wrong with me!_

"Here" Ricky said grabbing me and holding me close, at first I thought it was a hug until I saw how he gave me perfect access to his neck. "What—but—"

"Just do it, it's not like I can die" he responded darkly laughing interrupting my incoherent rambling.

Suddenly I felt my teeth grow sharp and without thinking I sunk my fangs deep into his neck letting the blood in his system satisfy my immoral thirst.

The taste was strange, metallic yet sweet with a curtain flavor I didn't recognized. It was like one of those days where it's terrible hot and you drink ice cold water only to feel it run down your throat satisfying and cooling you up, where you can feel ever single drop down your throat and disappear into your stomach.

"Enough" Ricky said pulling me away only to have me violently try to get back towards him, angry and annoyed that the stop of blood flow. It seemed like a thirst that could never be quenched and my throat burning painfully for it.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked lips the blood off my lips. I was supposed to be a Princess, I was supposed to hate his kind yet here I was drinking blood like of one his kind.

"Well?" I asked looking into his now black eyes and regretting it, I could feel my body weave and then nausea crept up.

"Wow with all this nausea you'd think I was pregna—" and in mid sentence I stopped myself feeling my breathing hitch.

I looked at him to see his expression, his face as a total mask disallowing me to see his real emotion but under it all I should just feel guilt radiated from is body, into the air and into mine.

"No, please no" I said feeling the tears slowly make their way down my cheeks, I didn't have the will power to refuse them and I didn't care.

"I'm sorry" he responded coming towards me as if he was going to engulf me in a hug but I backed away now disgusted. "This is all your fault!" I screamed backing up more as more and more unstoppable tears escaped. "Stay away from me" I said then turned running the way I came from and never once did I hear him protest.

It was still early in the morning so not everybody was up in the castle and thankfully I made it back into my room without being noticed, that is until I opened the door to see Ashley sitting on my bed a large thick manuscript in her hand.

"So I guess he told you" Ashley stated looking down at me with sympathy. "What do you mean?" I asked knowing she suspected but how the hell did she know I talked to him.

"He's been . . . talking to me" she explained looking down with remorse and guilt.

"So you knew and you didn't tell me, you betrayed our kingdom—"

"Don't go saying I betrayed _our_ kingdom because I'm not _you_, it's _your_ kingdom! I just wanted to help him, you should have seen how he looked when he came to ask for my help" he explained glaring daggers at me.

"How is this even possible? I'm human, and his a vampire. It's impossible"

"I was reading this" she stated handing me the thick manuscript she was just reading "It's not impossible. While it's impossible for _vampire_ women to have children since their bodies don't change it's not impossible for a male to have children with a _human_ woman. Your body can change and he's a man he's body doesn't change since he doesn't have to go throw child birth" she added.

"I've never heard of such a thing!" I responded pacing the room.

"Yeah, well it's not every day a woman has sex with a vampire is it" she like always bluntly responded.

"So what does this have to do with my pale skin, fast speed—?"

"And thirst for blood" she finished with a dark smile, "You by the next month will inherit the child's . . . traits. . . I guess you can say. Just read the manuscript it's all in there" she explained and leaving the room before I had time to argue.

_Rare Case by Doctor Whellingham_

That name sounded familiar, why did it sound so familiar? Alexander Whellingham, I remember the doctor that disappeared a while ago. The one presumed _dead_, if you know what I mean.

_Month One:_

_Starts normal, craving for strange food, morning sickness until a few weeks after until the mother becomes pale like the dead, she gets craving for blood but only when coming to contact or seeing blood. Usually controllable but in come rarer cases, uncontrollable. _

"Blood craving, paleness! I can't deal with this!" I said to myself running towards the full length mirror. My skin looked unnaturally pale, almost colorless and frightening, my normally hazel eyes looked too dark to even be considered brown and my teeth were normal.

It never said anything about fangs; maybe luck was on my side! I thought examining my perfect teeth only to find then normal but then it seemed my luck ran out as semi-sharp fangs grew. They weren't as sharp as any normal vampires but they clearly were noticeable.

I brought two fingers to touch the sharp teeth only to have it piece throw my skin and draw blood and instantly the smell of it filled my nose, tempting me. The blood like before smelled sweet but still held its metallic edge to it making me pull my finger up towards my mouth and suck as much blood as I could get.

"What are you doing?" suddenly someone asked from behind me as my fangs returned to teeth.

"Nothing" I responded turning around to see Ben there and immediately I took my finger out of my mouth embarrassed. "Blood" Ben commanded looking at my finger strangely.

"Yeah I cut myself" I responded backing away from him suddenly remembering what I was carrying. I looked down at my stomach only to look back up and see him still staring down at my cut finger.

"I . . . We need to talk" I explained hiding my finger behind me and taking a seat on an armchair near by. "About?" he asked and instead of taking a seat he stood in front of me, taking my hand in his and bringing me up.

Coldness traveled from his hand to mine and though my body piercing the very bone, it was excruciatingly painful to say the least.

He looked deep into my eyes before slowly planting his rough and cold lips on mine; it was strange, pleasant and a little mystifying but all those emotions still didn't hide the fact that he was freezing cold. His hands found themselves on my hips as mine stayed awkwardly at my side.

_DEAD! VAMPIRE! DEVIL'S REJECT!_ My mind screamed as one of his hands went to untie my corset, allowing me to breathe normally but that still didn't relax my pounding heart.

With all the strength I could muster I roughly put my hands on his chest and pulled only to have him stay in place. He grabbed my hands and held them in place before his tongue invaded the privacy of my mouth without permission. His tongue felt disgusting cold and I did the only thing I could, I let my newly found fangs out and bit his tongue as hard and I could.

His eyes which were closed before opened and flashed with rage as he pushed me away gripping his bleeding tongue. I could tell he wanted to say something but he seemed to be hesitating and after that he left the room without a word and a little too fast for a human.

"My husband . . ." I said my vocal cords closing with the word vampire. _Vampire!_ My head screamed trying to get me to pronounce the cursed word yet I could.

_What should I do! Tell father?_ I asked myself looking around the room panicked.

_No! _

_Yes! _

_No! _

_Yes! _

My brain and conscious screamed at each other trying to win a war that seemed to be unwinnable.

_It's not like the next king can turn into a vampire and no ones going to notice! Someone will notice and then they'll tell everyone else! _My brain shouted.

_No tell! You can get out of your miserable marriage!_ My conscious screeched angrily.

_No! She deserves this marriage for betraying her husband! She can at least suck it up, it's not like Ben wanted to turn himself into some beast!_ My brain again screamed.

My brain as right, I deserved this marriage for my sinful act and I was going to stick it out. It was the least I could do until someone figured it out, I betrayed him just hours before marriage, it was a stupid, selfish, most wonder—

"Stop it Amy! It got you into this mess and it's going to get you out" I told myself.

Let the punishment begin I thought as I walked out of my room in reach for Ben to apologize.

Well hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

**Chapter Eight: Ben's Secret,**

**Chapter Nine: Remorse and a Dead Mans Forgiveness**

**Chapter Ten: I Love to Hate You **

**Chapter Eleven: Yet I Hate to I Love you**

**Chapter Twelve: Unusual You Song fic**

**Chapter Thirteen: Two Bodies One Connection, Baby**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crowning of Amy Juergens**

**Chapter Fifteen: All Hallows Eve **


	9. Chapter Eight: Ben

**Well hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

**I'm a Beta Reader now!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ben's Secret**

I had successfully managed to travel though the halls unnoticed by anyone that was until I turned into a corner where Ben, Alice and Henry all stood in quiet banter. Whispers and murmurs was what I normally would have heard but I wasn't the same woman I was a month ago.

"How could you do this? Look what has happened to you!" Alice whispered her voice low but angry.

"There's nothing wrong with me—"

"You're a monster! What's your _wife, the person you married_ going to think when she finds out what you are?" Alice now seemed to scream slurring the middle phrase.

"It's not like she can judge me" he bit back; I couldn't see his expression as I hide behind the corner but I could tell he knew something.

"I agree with Alice, you can't become king like that. The royals will kill you! Do you have any idea what the king is going to do when he finds out his daughter married you, the very thing that has tried to get their family killed for more then 100 centuries" Henry added his voice outraged.

"If he kills me he'll have to kill Amy" Ben responded and I could almost hear the annoyance in his voice just as much as I could see his eye-roll.

_Do something before he tells them!_ My mind screamed furiously trying to think of an idea.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked before my mind could stop me as I revealed myself from behind the corner.

_DAMN IT! _

"Henry, Alice, Ben darling" I said batting my eyelashes seeing them all turn towards me. "Oh I'm sorry about that dear you just caught me by surprise" I added gesturing towards his perfectly healed lip.

"Princess Amy" both Henry and Alice responded with phony smiles as they bowed.

"We'll talk later" Alice stated giving Ben a glare and sending me a halfhearted smile before practically dragging Henry with her.

"I could hear you" he responded sneering down at me before roughly taking my arm and lending us the opposite way Alice and Henry had gone.

"Your hurting my arm!" I complained trying to take my arm out of his grasp only he tightened his hold causing me to cringe. I could already feel a bruise start to form where his hand held my arm and I almost wanted to scream yet he shoved me into a room before I had a chance.

"Filth!" I shrieked rubbing the greenish purple bruise that now formed on the upper part of my arm.

"Don't call me that you hypocrite when your bearing the child of the Prince of Filth himself" he sneered staring down at me.

"I-I d-don't k-know what you're talking about" I stuttered cursing my horrible way of lying.

"Don't lie" Ben stated taking my arm on his hands and gently rubbing the bruised skin. "Sorry about that, I still don't know my own strength." The normal reassurance and security I felt when his hand touched me was gone replaced with something else, an emotion I didn't like.

"When I made the deal with them I didn't expect to find you with child" Ben whispered so light that I had to strain my hearing to possibly be able to hear it.

"Deal with who?" I asked ripping my arm out of his hold and stepping away from him.

I knew it was a stupid question but I couldn't help wanting it to be false. It had to be false! I needed it to be false because if it wasn't another man died in place of the real traitor.

"Timothy—"

"Was just a distracting" Ben stated an unpleasant sneer appearing on his pale, yet seemingly handsome face. "He found out want I planed to do just days before our marriage and I couldn't have him ruin us"

"No Timothy was a traitor" I responded refusing to believe what was right in front of me. He had to be a traitor or then his title of traitor was false but worse then that his punishment wasn't his to have.

"Then explain why—"

"I needed you to be gone so I could get all the arrangements ready, my transformation, my thirst under control expect the deal was broken when I found out that the king planned on making you his meal. I had to rescue you before that happened so I told the pathetic fool you call a father that they were going to kill you and he let me take the top skilled men and go find you"

"So that's how everyone immediately knew I where I was and in which room. You planned a break in when you were transformed and your thirst was kept in check but the king betrayed you and told you I was going to be his next meal"

"So it seems I married a genius" Ben sneered at me "I had to stay in the carriage because if anything went wrong the king or some else could have exposed me."

"You were afraid of being caught when _I_, your _wife_ was trapped in there!" I stated outraged.

"I'm not the only guilty one, I hadn't expected you to turn into a whore a get impregnated so remember if I go down, you go down with me" he said harshly grabbing my hair and whispering into my ear before leaving.

It had probably been hours since I was told that information and I still sat in the darkroom unmoving and heartbroken.

_My cousin, my dear, dear cousin died in vain. He was blamed and killed for something he tried to stop! _

"Amy I would never do this, Ben he's a—" Timothy's voice rang around the air; it was hard to tell if it was really a voice or just a figment of my imagination.

"He tried to tell me!" I stated waiting for the tears to fall yet they never did.

I waited for sadness and depression yet all that arose was rage and hatred all towards one person. Benjamin Boykawich.

"Your dead" was the last thing I said before going to find Ricky, Ashley, Madison and Lauren.

**

* * *

****Beta Reader Now**

**Read and Review**

**_Mary_**


	10. Chapter Nine: Conspiracy Part 1

I changed this chapter's name! I felt the other title was too long and idk not interesting.

I'm no longer accepting stories to revise; I just don't have the time!

So sorry for the long wait but school started again and it's all work, work, Work!

Uhh high school never ends!

This chapter will be two parts!

**Rated M **

**Chapter Nine: Conspiracy Part 1**

* * *

**RATED M!**

_There is nothing wrong with conspiracy against another if it's for the right reasons. Conspiracy is merely a word used to describe a plan between a few people, right?_

I walked for hours and hours without even coming across one person, I felt alone, betrayed, hypocritical for feeling betrayed and now the depression started to build threatening to overspill.

_Timothy's pleading glare was something I would probably never forget, the way his eyes stared deep down into mine, scarring me for life. _

_The way his dead limp body hung in the air fighting against gravity. Cold pale skin, rough yet soft looking, dark brown hair and hazel eye's that so many of the Juergen's family inherited stared back at mine yet his were lifeless and cold. _

"Princess?" someone asked interrupting me and my thoughts. I looked over to see one of the many scullery maids stare at me with fear and questioning eyes, it was forbidden for her type to even come in contact with any of the royal family. They simply help without complaint and any contact with anyone outside their lower-class rank, I didn't like it but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Could you please take me to my room, I don't feel like being alone" I pleading noticing the fear in her eyes still present.

She hesitantly looked down at the large plate she had in her hands and when she finally made up her mind she looked back up and nodded. The gown she wore looked like it used to be white but had gained so much grim it blackened in time, it fit her too tight and it had started to rip on the bottom from being stepped on too much.

"What's your name?" I asked as she came and stood besides me—well if you call that besides—she was at least five feet away. "Fiona" she responded her voice squeaky from nerves, she seemed to be my age or maybe younger and it already seemed she had worry lines.

"Nice to meet you Fiona, I'm Amy" I responded already knowing she knew my name.

"I needed to talk to someone, someone normal" I said to myself.

The walk to my room was quiet and pleasant on my part but I could almost feel Fiona's anxiety raise itself in the air. Finally getting to my room I opened my door only to close it again.

I could feel my eyes grow wide with anger and worry. There lying on my bed lay Ricky looking as comfortable as ever! _Stupid Vampire!_

"Umm could you go get me some water please?" I asked going inside and slamming the door in her face.

"_Sorry Fiona_" I whispered turning towards the now empathy bed. "Well hello to you Princess" Ricky asked from behind me his hands sneaking their way around my waist.

"Who's Fiona?"

"You knew didn't you?" I asked roughly taking hold of his hands and sneaking my nails into his very skin.

"Know what?" he asked as if the sharp claw-like nails didn't hurt him, they probably didn't, his skin was much more solid then mine.

With that very question I felt all my commonsense and sanity leave my body, I definitely had reached my breaking point. It seemed all I knew were lies and I had enough!

I turned towards him and pounded as hard as I could into his chest clawing at the elegant shirt with my hands until it was ripped and scattered on the floor. I clawed more onto his bare chest until I felt my nails break and possibly rip away as blood drew from my hands. While my hands were blood-filled and shaking his chest was perfect, with my blood on him yet unscratched and perfectly safe.

"You know!" I shrieked as he took my hand in his in a hold I couldn't possibly break away from.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked looking down at my bloody hands then face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked trying my best to escape his grasp yet it was fruitless he was too strong.

"It all makes sense now as to why you put me in that room, why you were at the funeral. It was all just a game a trick!" I responded quietly ignoring the almost uncontrollable thirst I felt as the smell of my blood aroused the hunger for something forbidden for a person like me.

"Are you stupid or something, what the hell are you talking about?" Ricky asked grabbing my shoulders firmly.

"You already know!" I responded glared into his eyes.

"You—" I stopped in mid sentence seeing his worried, confused and lost expression. He didn't know anything.

_How could I be so stupid? If I had taken the time to only listen! I had to stop doubting him; if he didn't care he would have left me and . . . the human being inside me._

"Sorry" I curtly whispered before I grabbed his face and harshly crashed his lips down on mine. He didn't seem to mind as he gently softened his rough hold on my shoulders gently grazing the bare skin.

Fire burned beneath my lips making an embarrassing whimper to escape from my mouth.

"What . . . happened . . . ?" he asked between kisses yet the words melted in the background. I had become completely death only being able to see his lips.

My fully healed hands ran up and down his face gently leaving invisible shapes on the perfect pale skin.

As slow as he possible could he gently untied my corset with a determined smirk plastered on his handsome face.

_Faster!_ My mind growled hating the wait and anticipation but he seemed to do the very opposite growing even slower.

Heat arose from between my legs causing red to color my cheeks and his smirk to widen.

"Please" I whispered letting the dress fall from my body letting my fully naked form be observed by his lust filled eyes. Soon embarrassment caught up with me making me cross my arms over my fully exposed chest yet as I moved my arms he held them in place as if he wanted to remember every single part of my body.

The last time I had done _this_ I wasn't sure if I fully regretted it, sure at times I had wished it didn't happened but at others the fury, excitement and passion he brings me to my life would be gone if we hadn't done what we had.

I had to start being impulse.

Ever so gently he ran his right hand down my shoulder, around my right breast and towards my abdomen where he stopped to feel the small, barely noticeable bump maturing.

His usual smirk was replaced by something I hadn't seem before, concern. His hand shook as it traveled towards my right hip where it finally rested.

He brought his lips down on mine and I couldn't help but compare it to Ben's.

Ben's had been crazy, intrusive and disgusting, while his was soft yet masculine and wet but never slobbery. _Thank god! _

The security and safety I had felt with Ben was virtually gone, I could never truly learn to love my husband as I lov—like Richard Underwood, the very man I'm supposed to hate.

Ricky laid us down on the bed never once letting lip contact break as his tongue fought mine for dominance.

His tongue explored every part of my mouth and unlike before we didn't need to break apart, I no longer needed the air to live.

As the war went on in both our mouths we were too preoccupied to even hear the light knock on the door until after a few minutes the person behind it left confused holding a glass of water.

Soon all his clothes were discarded around my large room until we both lay naked in each others embrace still fighting for dominance, a war that I seemed to be loosing against his very experienced tongue.

As he dominated my mouth his hand left my hip only to be placed in a part that had only be touched once before by a man, him.

I could feel my body involuntary lift at his action wanting his hand closer to my sensitive area. His hand stood still at my very opening while his mouth moved in perfect rhythm against mine but at my most unguarded moment, the moment I choose to forget his hand and only concentrate on our tongues mingling he gently pinched one of my most sensitive areas causing my whole body to spasm against his body uncontrollably.

He hadn't done that before.

"What was—?" I wanted to ask but he repeated his action totally making me momentary forget my thought. A wicked smile spread on his lips as a moan, loud and eager escaped my mouth.

He stared down at me as his fingers gently rested on the outside if my folds teasing but never going him. Until after a while I couldn't take the wait anymore, I crashed my body to his hand bit he anticipated my action so he was able to move his hand before I even moved.

"Please" I begged but it came out more like a moan and whimper as the mischievous smile grew wider on his face.

"Okay" he whispered slowly letting his finger enter the tight space between my legs. I could feel butterflies—well more like bats— fly around my stomach making my heart rate speed up and a needy, eager feeling to release become almost a need. All the tension in my body seemed to vanish as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

After only seconds which seemed like minutes his finger touched a very, very sensitive spot inside me which had my body moving to meet up with his fingers wanting more of the feeling but he seemed to inwardly laugh every time my determined face faltered when I didn't get the feeling again. He simply loved knowing he could make me beg without hesitation.

The need to release grow more and more dominate until he finally settled giving me want I wanted and he gave in letting his finger touch my sensitive area and at the very last minute his finger pressed against my nub.

The feelings sent me on overload and I couldn't take immense feeling of pleasure. I could feel my whole body floating in air as I shook uncontrollably in total satisfaction and bliss.

* * *

This chapter was really strange for me to write! But i think it did a pretty decent job for an inexperienced girl.

I bet some of you have noticed that Amy and Ricky have yet to say "i love you" to eachother but i think a couple has to grow before they get to that stage in a relationship and while they have grown alot their not fully there. I like to take things slow and natural, plus how unorginal, corny and none exciting it would be if they kissed then said 'i love you' (no offense to writers out there if you have different views)

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER THEN YOU CAN SAY BUTTERNUT

_**Mary**_


	11. Chapter Nine: Conspiracy Part 2

****

****

**Chapter Nine: Conspiracy Part 2**

**

* * *

**

I could feel warm hands wrapped tightly around my stomach as their rough fingers soothingly rubbed circled on my stomach. Yet I refused to open my eyes afraid of what I'd see. I didn't . . . I couldn't see the love in his eyes without feeling confused, endlessly confused.

_Why must life be so complicated? _

"Sleep well?" Ricky asked gently nibbling on my earlobe causing my to shut my eyes harder while sinking my sharp teeth into my bottom lip.

"I'm confused" I responded my eyes still closed and the penetrating graze of my lip lessening,

"Confusion, a feeling I know very well. We're supposed to hate each other but we don't, we . . ." he said stopping just when I wanted him to speak more.

"We what?" I asked eagerly opening my eyes and staring straight into his dark orbs completely which showed absolutely no emotion, completely masked off.

"I've lived for so long, I've had everything I could ever want yet you, you throw everything inside me out of balance" he responded narrowing his eyes. "You a child, a simple baby . . ."

"If I was a child or as you said _baby_ we wouldn't be in this exact situation" I responded angry and annoyed because I didn't hear what I thought I would. I wanted to hear the short yet incredibly complicated four letter word come out of his mouth. I was afraid of it but god damn I wanted to hear it! I nearly pulled my hair out!

"I'm not a child—"

"You're not an adult either. Do you have any idea how old I am? What I've seen? What I've done? This isn't smart no matter how much I want you . . . no matter how much I want _it_" he said passionately his dark eyes blazing with fire then softening as his fingers grazed the skin of my stomach.

I reached down towards his hand only he removed it before I was able to graze his fingers leaving my hand alone and giving my stomach the most awful feeling if reject.

"I'll show you I'm not a child or as immature as you think I am" I responded with a sudden confidence that if I was standing instead of lying I'd sure have fallen.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I hurriedly put on my clothes, my hair a complete mess and my face flush red with determination.

"To tell my father"

The confidence I had felt before was all but gone as I stood in front of my father his eyes piercing, making me wish I was back in the comfort of Ricky's safe arms.

"Father . . . "

"Daddy . . ."

"King . . ."

I listed trying to stall for as long as possible but by the annoyance I saw begging to well up in his eyes I knew it was now or never. Blood pounded in my ears making me totally deaf as words that cut my very tongue escaped without a pause.

"Imwithchild"

For a minute his eyes grew wide then blank and after a few seconds he jumped up bouncing with excitement. "I didn't except it to happen so soon! I didn't even know you too had even consummated your marriage while living if different housing!" he explained joy enriching his voice.

_There is nothing better then a good lie_ (line from Everybody's Fool by Evanescence) I whispered to myself as my face slip into a phony almost painful smile. If you looked at my smile you'd see its forcedness, if you looked at my cheeks you'd see the tears and if you looked in my eyes you'd know it wasn't from happiness.

But he kept on smiling skipping around the room thinking all was perfect, inside I felt numb and angry. My first child was thought to be _his_; it was disgusting, perverse and insane!

"It's not Benjamin's" I screamed before my mind could protest, my feet stood rooted in place refusing to obligate.

"What?" he asked his voice rough, his back tense and his jumping and joyous mood completely gone. "Tell me your lying" he spat angrily grabbing me shoulders in a bruise making way.

"Don't you understand? He's not what I want for myself, he's a traitor, he killed my cousin and I'm sure he'd kill me if I wasn't such an important piece in his sick little game. You have to understand!" I shrieked refusing to look away from his eyes as he roughly shook making me worry as the immense feeling to vomit settled itself in my throat.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

I simply shook my head trying to forget the horrible feeling inside me. "WHO IS THE FATHER!" he now hollered something he had only done once in my whole life. When I had asked him if he truly loved my mother. And when I had asked him why he kissed the pretty woman in her nightgown while mother slept.

"The very thing we're supposed to hate" I whispered, "Richard, Richard Underwood" and with that I escaped the room or at least I tried to.

He blocked my way taking my hand warmly in his as if he wasn't at all affected by what I had just told him.

"You'll have to keep this a secret, you'll say its Benjamin's and when it's time for you to become queen you will and never once will we ever speak of this and if it's born strange we'll simply lock it in a room" he explained his mind working at ten miles per minute.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I won't! I WON'T" I responded glaring at my father with hatred that seemed to suddenly fill the room.

"Then you won't rule, we'll pass the crown to someone else. Would you like that, having to give up something just because you want to be a monsters whore?" he whispered in my ear but underneath the smooth words I heard the fury and rage.

He was trying to take away the very thing that was mine, the thing I had grown up knowing that it could never be taken away. My birthright, my chance, my blood.

"You wouldn't, you can't" I responded grounding my teeth together so hard I was afraid their all break into millions of pieces and fly away with the wind.

"A queen can't have an illegitimate child with anyone else but her husband. You'll be seen as a traitor, you'll be killed just like everyone else. Would you like that, do you really want your little monster to die before having time to actually be born" he explained immorally making me wonder if this really was the man that not long ago had tried to teach me what was right and wrong.

It was all simply a conspiracy, a conspiracy towards me. I had to choose between my happiness and my kingdom. My love and my people.

_GOD HELP ME!_ My mind screamed as I tried to ignore the image of Ricky's face in my mind.

Goodbye happiness, hello hatred and deception. I thought I knew right choice and the choice I felt was right except now it just like my relationship with Ricky, everything was simply unbalanced . . .

"What do I have to do?" I asked my voice cracking more tears escaping. I had to stop, I had to hate.

I was simply a walking conspiracy used only as a toy, a simple tool used to gain power and dominance from both my husband and my father but I had no choice I simply had to do what I knew was right.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long I guess I need to work on BUTTERNUT! Ugh its high school that's messing my brain up! Anyhow I know it was kinda boring but I'm really brain dead right now but I promise the next chapter will be ten times better and five times longer.**_

_**LUV Mary **_

_**(p.s) And reviews and feedback would be very nice, they make me happy n I'll updating faster. **_


	12. Chapter Ten: I Love to Hate You

**Hey I updated faster than I thought I would have, pat on the back for oui (that's French for me or at least that's what my teacher says . . . **_**dramatic music**_** Dun! Dun! DUN!) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: I Love to Hate You**

After leaving my father I walked the corridors hoping to think of a plan to get out of this . . . . this hell but I knew it was useless. The life was being sucked right out of me by my own father, what a twist. A foul, disgusting twist and if I told my mother, oh god if I told my mother she'd look at me with such disgrace.

_When did I start fighting my own family? _

"Where have you been?" Ricky asked me as I opened the large and beautifully sculpted door. "Around" I answered tired of going around in circling yet I really wished I was outside again.

His dark eyes examined my form, skeptical knowing something was up.

"What's—"

"This isn't going to work" I explained gazing down at my webbing ring. "I'm married, and your you. This can't happen and I think you should just forget about me" I regretted looking up as soon as my eyes settled on his perfect face.

His mask was off, he wasn't closed off or distant but angry and underneath it all, I could see, or at least I hope I saw pain. Pain was good, it made you stronger and it showed me he actually cared while it lasted.

"I can't love—"

I stopped as I took in his features, his jaw was set and he grounded his teeth so hard I almost worried they'd break and fall one by one. His eyes clouded with more darkness making me fear him more then I had when we had first met.

"Say it" he whispered putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing circles with his thumb yet the action was too forced to be soothing and everything but relaxing.

"No" I responded closing my eyes and shrinking away from his touch. "Say it" he responded soothingly as his grip on my cheek tightened.

"I can't love a monster. You mean nothing to me; you were just a simple relaxation. This is a mistake." I gestured between the two of us.

I refused settling even the smallest gaze his way knowing that all my resolution would escape leaving behind a coward. I had to be strong and fight for my people even if it meant against my own love.

"_Monster_" her whispered the word like it was possibly the most filthy and vulgar word that anyone could say. He hated it, hated who it was meant to harm, himself but I hated myself for telling such a perfect lie. I wish he saw through my fake disgust and anger, I wish he saw how much it pained me to say such disgraceful things, I wish for a lot of things.

"You'll never have to worry about seeing this _monster_ again" and that was the last time I saw him . . . for now.

A month! A whole month had gone by and that selfish bastard had yet to come see me. I mean what, was I not good enough to come see, was this child I'm carrying because of _him_ not good enough or ugh the simple fact that I really hurt him.

_God I'm such an idiot! _

"Princess Congratulations" Baron and Baroness Marshall congratulated me as I stepped through the door five feet apart from Ben, Ben the Bastard.

I had abandoned all my morals because of him and to me he was dead, completely dead. "Thanks" I responded receiving a glare from both, I guess I simply wasn't as graceful as I used to be. Bitterness certainly helped that factor.

Music played as Ben moved closer towards me causing me to take a few steps opposite to him. He glared at me his jaw muscle twitching angrily.

He looked at me with no kindness or warmness but simply as a creature that had to be fixed or destroyed. A simple way to gain power, money and glory. While everyone else saw him as perfect, I knew the evil inside him. In the end of this I'd be blamed shunned and hated, while he'll be pitied. _Oh god how I HATE him with such a passion!_

He was a complete stranger and I liked it that way. No attachments or strings, no feeling just hate, hate I could live with.

"Oh how wonderful, a baby." Someone who I could care less about stated with a large almost frightening smile. "Yes a miracle baby. I doubt he'll look anything like Benjamin" I stated earning glares from both The Bastard and the very king of them, my father.

"I disagree, he'll look just like his father" Ben responded closing up on me disallowing me to move without seeming rude. He pulled me into his touch and laid his hand on the noticeable bump already growing on my stomach. Anger welled up inside me as his hand grazed the fabric atop my stomach right where my baby, my lovely miracle baby sat completely defenseless. "Mind not touching me" I demanded ignoring the blank stares I received from the circle of people around us.

"It'll look just like its father; it'll be a monster, a total disgust" he whispered those words that seemed to burn my very being just as my stomach seemed to suddenly feel uneasy.

"I'm feeling strange" was all I said as I ran out of the room Ashley right at my heels. "Slow down would you" she hissed having to run just to catch up to me.

"Have you—"

"No" she responded shaking her hand already knowing the answer to my half asked question. She hadn't had communication with him, with _my_ monster and I say it was a sign of endearment.

"I shouldn't care, but I do. I feel like we're running in circles, nothing is ever being solved and more problems seem to be arising" I explained taking a seat by the nearest window.

The moon was beautiful, large and shining straight at me and in a way I felt special, like it shined especially for me but I knew I couldn't be so lucky but there was no harm thinking it. Its beautiful light lit up the dark hallway as the feeling in my stomach settled almost as if it was never there.

"Go back Ashley I'm fine, I just need to be alone" I stated and after a few minutes of hesitation I could see Ashley walk away looking back until disappearing into the darkness of the vast corridor.

"So beautiful, so mysterious, so Richard Underwood" I whispered letting my hand graze the freezing cold glass of the window. It wasn't really cold for me like it would have been two months ago, but it was a few degrees colder just as he had been.

I allowed myself to close my eyes as I imaged his body under my fingers and thoughts that certainly would be considered anything but graceful entered my mind. The excitement I had felt with him was gone leaving an empty shell of pure bitterness and at times even no feeling at all just numbness.

Then hands just like his but softer grazed my shoulder lightly causing me to jump.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what to do, you seemed like you were far beyond reach" Grace explained her pretty blonde hair framing her face yet she wasn't as pretty as she had been before. Her eyes were a dark black, with large bags under them and her hair sat thin and almost stringy . . . everything about her seemed unhealthy.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked ignoring the rudeness of my comment. "I was afraid that if I stopped to feed I won't have enough time"

"Time for wh—"

"We don't have enough time for explanations just please follow me"

I followed her all the way towards my room and when she opened the door a man, handsome and buff sat on an arm chair.

"Jack" I stated, I had only seen him once but his strong body was something you didn't forget. "Princess" he responded smiling almost unsure and out of place.

"We must hurry, Amy you have to drink this" Grace said pulling out a bottle that was hidden inside a pocket in her dress.

"No" I impulsively responded staring at the liquid that looked green yet seemed too rough to be considered liquid. I could tell all this by how she moved the nasty stuff towards me ignoring my answer. "Please" she pleaded.

"No" I responded my usual bitterness returning.

"If you love my brother you'll do it" she responded glaring at me her shyness from the last time I had seen her all but gone.

"That's low" I simply responded laying my hand on my small noticeable bump.

"Please just take it"

"Not until you explain"

"There's no time to explain"

"Then there's no time for me to take it, you'll have to do whatever you're going to do without that green muck inside my system" I countered and with a defeated sigh they both lead me outside towards my balcony.

"I need you to simply close your eyes and just go with whatever we're doing please" Grace stated as I closed my eyes skeptically.

Suddenly her hands grabbed on to me and after a few seconds of air and a dropping feeling go inside me everything stood still.

We were no longer on the high tower of my room but on the very ground near the beautiful lake that sparkled under the moons light, I wish Ricky was here.

After that we followed the river for ten miles, ten whole miserable miles until we reached the gravel road where a beautifully sculpted black carriage sat waiting with horses so large they seemed mutated. Everything was done in silence as we entered the carriage and in only seconds it started moving never stopping as we all sat in darkness, the only light source came from the moon which was sheltered back by the thick drapes.

"Why am I here?" I asked my eyes still finding it hard to adjust to the darkness.

"It's Ricky, his making a huge mistake. Adrian convinced him to—"

"To what!" I interrupted feeling a strange sense of doom settle itself in my stomach.

"Marry, his going to marry her" she whispered taking hold of Jacks hand.

_His going to marry her._

_His going to marry her._

_His going to marry her. _

Burned in my mind and I reached into my pocket ripped the top of the small glass bottle and drank the green muck allowing a numbing burn to go down my throat then to the rest of my body as I fell into a deep and dark sleep.

"Wake up" someone whispered causing me to whine and groan in response, the best sleep in my entire life was now over. _Ugh so unfair_.

"You have to wake up, we're almost at the castle" Grace whispered causing my eyes to open alert. The last time I was there I wished I would never see it again and now my feelings were too mixed and jumbled up to know how I felt about it.

Grace no longer looked sinister; she had probably feed while I slept.

"How long was I out?" I asked running a hand through my tangled hair.

"A week" she responded laying her head on Jack's shoulder and I could almost see him inwardly smile.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and three light knocks were heard before Grace and Jack jumped out motioning me to follow. The castle, beautiful yet so dark stood in all its glory in the sunlight shining.

"Follow me and please do your best to blend in" Jack said as Grace disappeared before I had a chance to notice.

I followed his bulky form for what seemed forever until we climbed; well he climbed up towards the nearest balcony near the grown. Everything was eerily silent until we finally reached the balcony where grace stood behind the French door waiting to open them.

Once I set foot on the stone ground the same erratic thumping that seemed to have gained power over the month started.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _

The sound, the heartbeat had followed me around since Ricky's disappearance. It was the only comfort I had. I could almost feel like I could read each beat, like I could communicate with my baby and it seemed to know where it was conceived because after only seconds the beating grew louder and much faster.

_He misses his daddy!_ I thought gently rubbing my growing bump with my right hand. "Come on" Grace said gently taking my hand and dragging me up what seemed like an endless amount of stairs. If I made one simple mistake I would loose my footing, and I would be sure to fall.

After a while she lead be down a familiar hallway until she left me alone right in front of Ricky's bedchamber.

_Should I knock?_

_Yes _

_No_

_Yes_

_No _

It seems my hand reacted on impulse and I grabbed hold of the silver doorknob and gently turned. Millions of scenarioplayed themselves in my head making me cringe and what to scream.

What if Adrian was behind this very door with _my_ Ricky, with _my_ monster? I would be sure to committee murder before age 19 or at least re-kill.

Once I had agonizingly slow turned the knob the whole way I gently pushed at a pace so slow I could feel myself ageing. Letting all fear leave my body I slammed the door open and walked in.

Taking a deep breath I looked at the perfectly made bed and all the anxiety in my body left leaving me smiling. His room was perfect, clean, yes dark, but perfect. In a way it felt more like home them my own room back in Jorgen. I had spent so many days in there it now felt like a prison, it's walls were much too light and cheery for my mood and at night I felt alone in my large bed in need of someone, Ricky, to be near me.

Oh god how I needed him, he had become a necessity; my addiction like every other was my sin.

I hadn't noticed before but candles surrounded the bed and s light pink fabric with a note sat on top the bed. Gently picking up the card it read:

_Sorry but I didn't know what you would need. _

_Grace _

I put the note down and rolled my eyes. _She wants me to seduce him!_ Just great, just what I wanted, well secretly yes but I would never admit it. I picked up the pink fabric and froze, it almost seemed see-through and it blew even with no wind. It was beautiful, a mix between pink and white with beautiful and expensive looking golden trim. It was something so sultry it took me a few minutes to deliberate if I was actually going to put it in. Once I caught sight of myself in a large mirror I knew I had no choice. My hair was too messy and my dress was too rumpled to be seen as anything but scruffy.

After gently closing the door I pulled my clothes off and took some time to examine my body in the mirror. Beautiful hazel eyes, long flowing brown hair and a women's body, I guess what they said was true; pregnancy does make a woman positively radiate. The only unlevel thing that didn't really seemed to fit was the growing bump on my stomach. Warmness spread threw my body and a smile that was sure would spilt my face in half illuminated my features.

I threw the material over my body and put on the accessories I had found under the dress. In all I looked nice, and the bulge of my stomach seemed to accent the dress better then any other that I had worn. It was almost like it was made especially for me, for a pregnant me.

I hid the note under his pillow and I waited.

_1 hour_

_2 hours_

_3 hours_

"Where the hell is he?" I whispered annoyance creeping inside me. _Ugh just like him! _

I lay on the large bed and tried ignore the candles that seemed like they would completely diminish in another 1 or 2 minutes. They were almost all gone and hot wax covered the porcelain plates they were under. I closed my eyes and I slept or at least I tried to when suddenly I heard the door open . . . . . . . . .

****

**Chapter Eleven: Yet I Hate to I Love you**

**Chapter Twelve: Unusual You Song fic**

**Chapter Thirteen: Two Bodies One Connection, Baby**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crowning of Amy Juergens**

**Chapter Fifteen: All Hallows Eve**

**

* * *

**

****

**Omg! A cliffhanger, don't we all just hate those!**

Well you can see Amy's dress on my profile and I think a few of you will find it familiar.

**Review please and I'll update faster!**

**LUV Mary**


	13. Chapter 11:Yet I Hate to I Love you

**Chapter Eleven: Yet I Hate to I Love you**

**

* * *

**

_Ricky _

_Adrian, I was actually going to marry her. Strange how life works, I had at one time sworn that all humans were beneath me but the very human I should want to kill is the very one I want the most. With her beautiful soft brown hair to her hazel green eyes . . . _

_Amy_

I could feel my heart beat painfully against my ribcage as I kept my eyes securely closed. Stalling is good; it would save me some time. It'd let the coward in me think of a plan, the truth was everything seemed so rush, the whole trip to my very situation. It felt like only yesterday I was back in the castle hating every minute of it.

Without even having time to protest a voice that didn't belong to him gently whispered in my ear. A cold chill spread from my spine to the rest of my body causing the hair on my neck to rise.

Rough cold lips kissed my collarbone and a bone chilling hand held my face in place refusing to let me move. After the sickening kissing a sharp almost unbearable pain pierced my neck causing me to impulsively open my eyes only to stare up at the cold dead eyes of the King of Filth.

"Let me go!" I commanded using all the strength inside me to successfully push him off. Blood dripped from the scrap-like wound that ran all the way from my neck to the collarbone leaving a not very deep bloody trail. He simply smiled as he stared at me but then his face went blank when he noticed the bump growing on my stomach.

It was like staring straight into space, it was absolutely no emotion, totally expressionless. "What—"

"Amy!" Ricky's voice boomed from behind his eyes blazing when he noticed the small yet painful bloody trail.

"What is the meaning of _that_?" the King of Filth asked grabbing hold of my wrist and roughly holding me up. His hand touched my stomach and once I felt him graze the thin fabric dividing my miracle with the world I felt an animalistic growl escape at the same time one escaped from Ricky.

"So it seems my son, my heir has impregnated the Princess?" he asked cutting off at midsentence and giving his son a questioning glare. I had expected to hear whore, or disgust, slut maybe but never Princess. Something wasn't right, he was supposed to be murderous possibly killing both Ricky and I but he seemed way too calm and relaxed.

Seeing the Filth King pause Ricky took the liberty of taking hold of me and ripping my away from his father. He gently allowed his hand to touch my stomach but he refused to meet my eyes and when he finally did they were frozen with distance and complete rage.

"Umm now this wouldn't be right" the Filth King finally stated looking straight at Ricky's ringed hand. His engagement ring to Adrian sat glowingly shining even in the darkness and worst of all it was the very hand touching my stomach.

Angrily I ripped his hand off and glared even thought he seemed to ignore my act and never once returned my hate filled glare. _So it was true, that son of a bitch was planning on marrying that that whore! _

_Whore, now Amy lets remind our self who's the pregnant one! _

_Shut up you stupid voice! Oh god I'm going crazy!_

"You two follow me" the Filth King demanded as we left the bedchamber but I stayed rooted in place. I wasn't going to let him order me around; I wasn't one of his whores or mistresses or whatever you want to call it.

"Don't be difficult!" I heard the Filth King holler causing an ice cold shiver to run down my spin.

I obeyed following close behind them trying hard not to get lost behind in the never-ending maze-like corridors. _What was going to happened to me? What were the plans that ran behind the inhumanely thick skull of the Filth King?_ And being the optimist I am, I hoped for the best.

The silence between us was too much, and the only thing that you could really hear was the steady thumping and beating that came from not only my heart but my baby's. It caused the coldness from before to entirely leave my body but the questions now louder then ever still rang in my head.

It felt like a full ten minutes had passed until we came to a beautifully sculpted door with designs not even the best artist could make. It put almost every painting back home to shame.

What surprised me was the large cross, beautiful and completely centered right in the middle of the double doors. Before I could inspect more of the art the Filth King opened them revealing a church and just like its door it was beautiful yet by the dust and grim lying on all the wooden benches, I didn't need to have a normal IQ to know it had been a long time since it was used.

People, well vampires all sat on theses said benches waiting for a wedding and I could tell they were surprised when they saw me walk through the doors. I was their enemy, a source of power for the other side and not to mention I was already bearing an heir for the human thorn. I was a little pest that had to be quashed and killed. All at once they made a move to stand but the look the Filth King gave a look that could kill, completely stopping them all in mid stance only to send to pluming back down towards the hard wood benches.

Hisses escaped from them but they refused to stand.

"Friends! Family! Clans! How good it is to see you!" The Filth King cheerily announced choosing to ignore the horrid hisses that came from his subjects.

"There has been a change of plans it seems! I can see many of you have noticed the lovely Princess next to me. Isn't she beautiful? Well—"

"What is the meaning of this Richard? You bring us here for your sons wedding only to bring in some human whore that should have died during the abduction!" A man with bone white skin and not as handsome as the people who surrounded him shouted, he was the only one who choose to stand up.

"Is that any way to talk to the woman holding your future Ruler?" The Filth King stared his eyes flashing with anger, not at the names I was being called but the thought of being question by a man wearing one step up of rags.

"Luckily for you I'm in a good mood so you won't be punished" he stated ignoring again the reaction of his guests. Gasps and whispers went about the room, some too horrible to speak. Name calling as if they were better then me! The audacity! Devils reject actually calling me, I w-wasn't, I-I was simply . . . . Human.

"Now now, if I hear any more words like those, my good mood will vanish I assure you" the King again stated smiling, but it was too horrible, too wicked to be a smile. _He had a plan up his sleeve and I would never admit it to anyone but he scared the living hell out of me. He was too planed, not to mention that ass hole had slapped me. _

Suddenly Adrian stood behind us, her eyes were a pure black with anger, she wore a dress that you really don't tend to see at a wedding, brothel came to mind when I saw her and a rude laugh escaped from my lips only making her angrier.

"Hello Adrian, I believe this isn't a brothel, or is it a theme for your wedding?" a person inside much more confident then me stated a smile just like the King's had been plastered on my face and the entire wing of the castle seemed to go silent.

Her shoulders shook with unnecessary breathing and her eyes only darkened. "My King, what's g-going o-on" she stuttered afraid of the answer before it even was said.

"Well you were listening from the corridor around the corner, I'm sure you don't need me to explain" the Filth King explained.

Through this whole ordeal my monster had stayed silent. Finally too annoyed that he said nothing I grabbed his hand in mine uncaring of the stares everyone else gave not only me but him.

"Forgive me" I whispered so only he could hear. He ripped his hand away from mine and only gave me a short glare before leaving the church and to where I did not know.

A pain like no other spread through my body. _It was too late, I had lost him._

I refused to breathe, move any limbs, and anything else that involved any type of action trying to keep the tears in, but with way they landed on the dusty stone floor with an ear-splitting _Clack_, it was possibly the only thing I could hear now_. _

A smile of satisfaction arose on most of the guests face but the seething rage I could feel radiating from Ricky's Father only seemed to slap the smiles of their face.

I took a few steps behind him only to see Adrian still there, I would have thought she would have followed Ricky like a dog but it seems I was mistaken. And I didn't know if I liked which she did.

A) _Go with Ricky and do his every whim?_

OR

B) _Stay with me and gloat with her obnoxiously_ _glossed lips? _

Both felt pretty bad and annoying! UGH curse my incredibly good ability to lie!

It was like this for days. Ricky absolutely refused to even come a yard close to me and when he did he only asked questions about our baby, not that I minded on the contrary but the mother also needed attention!

The days were long and boring and the strange look the Filth King gave me when he thought I was none-conscious or his kindness was enough to completely make me shut myself in one of the rooms they had given me to stay in.

It was colder then my room back home but with my skin maturing and paling I no longer really needed heat, I was like perfect stone that moved with ease yet solid and rough.

The walls were stone gray; everything in this castle seemed gray. Everywhere I turned I saw something either gray or terrifying and I was afraid my child would be born with gray skin color, like a chameleon adapting to its surroundings. Just the thought of it made my insides churn and had me running to the nearest lavatory.

I now lay on the somewhat soft bed and only listening, my hearing was becoming abnormal. I could hear almost everything around me and I felt scared, when I asked questions no one would answer me! Just like in Jorgen Castle, servants were forbidden to talk to the guest _ugh_ and when I tried asking someone else I felt too intimated by the sharp fangs and the cold eyes that I simple shut my mouth and left to find Grace or Jack. The only companions I seemed to have here. The only sources of friendship I had probably ever had.

The longer I stayed here the stranger and faster my body seemed to morph into one of them, blood was half 0f what I thought about, Ricky and my child both dominating the other side but the bloodlust, the immense thirst seemed to grow and to no avail the blood they gave me did not help.

It wasn't fresh, and warm but cold. My eyes were no longer a hazel green but a darker yellow turning into red, sickening, absolutely sickening!

Soon sleep got the better of me and I was in the world of unconsciousness.

But my dreams all seemed to surround on person, a person most confusing yet so charming and mysterious. I knew nothing yet everything about him. I loved yet hated him. It was heaven and hell mixed into a large package of handsomeness. Tall, dark and handsome. Cruel, wicked and sexy.

When I had thought as a child of marriage, I had wished for a person that knew my very aspect, my very soul and weakness and someone who I guess was boring. Boring was the love I had wished for not knowing what type of love I really needed it.

I wanted _Raw Love_, love that could easily turn to hate and back to love. _Raw Love_ wasn't afraid to hurt your feeling for the better, it wasn't predicable but spontaneous.

It was something exciting, it was mood swings and bickering, hate and love, lust and distaste. Call my crazy but I guess I am masochistic in a very large way. I wanted pain because it excited my life, I wanted Ricky. I was going to have him because he shared the _Raw Love_ with me.

When you share it with someone it's not easily forgotten no matter what pain has come across its path. I loved him with such a passion that it passed the thin line of love and hate, as he did with me.

Maybe if I didn't love him so much I could stay away, it is good for me, healthy in fact but like I implied before Raw Love is uncontrollable and with every turn there is something knew.

It was like the annoyance of a limb falling asleep, the strange sensation yet the tickles that almost make you want to cry. The feeling of pleasure and pain all mixed into one you really have no idea what you're feeling so you settle for an in-between. You laugh while you cry.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT**- I realize I haven't updated Life Decisions in a, very long time and I will update it but it's just easier for me to work on one thing at a time! So far I have 17 reviews on that story which is great, but if I get atleast 19 or 20 I'll definitely start working on it much faster then I planned to! UGh i hate to be the writer who asks for reviews! FIRST N LAST TIME PROMISE!

**Also- I said the next chapter was supposed to be a song fic but I never wrote one so if it changes don't be surprised **

Chapter Twelve: Unusual You Song fic

Chapter Thirteen: Two Bodies One Connection, Baby

Chapter Fourteen: The Crowning of Amy Juergens

Chapter Fifteen: All Hallows Eve


	14. Chapter 12: Everybody's Fool Song Fic

**Chapter Twelve: Everybody's Fool**

All questions asked will soon be answered.

(P.S) no questions r stupid :o)

I changed the title to this one!

* * *

I was laughing, demented, painfully, crazily laughing. I laughed while tears rushed down my face yet I found nothing at all amusing. My pain, my pathetic pain that I couldn't rid myself of no matter how much I tried to force myself.

I guess the line separating sanity and insanity isn't as solid as it once had been for me. The mirror opposite to the large bed from which I had once found some comfort sat mocking my reflection. I looked hideous, possessed demonic even. Something was happening to me, I didn't know what but it scared me more then when I had realized just days ago that Ricky truly hated me. In such a way that drowned all love.

He hated me and at times I seemed to hate myself and that was all I thought of as I throw the silver goblet from beside me at the mirror.

Pieces, blood red pieces stained the stone floor making a mess of blood I'd later regret. The smell of it swarmed in the air revolving my stomach in a sickening desire filled way.

My hand stained with a small drop of blood that was fallen sometime between my throw of rage and laughing sat churning my already sick stomach until I could help it, I wish I could but it was controlling me now. I was under the spell of the sinful red fluid.

Metallic was the first thing that I really tasted yet as soon as the sweet addicting taste that seemed to never get old appeared I couldn't help closing my eyes refusing to see my broken reflection on the discarded mirror pieces on my floor.

Something was happening to me, I wasn't like I had been before where my thirst was semi-controllable. I now found myself thinking of only one thing and it was blood.

_One of the things on my very long list of sins._

Another masquerade, wonderfully stupid. My last expirance in one wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be.

After one of the scullery maids cleaned up the mess of mirrors and blood it was time to get ready. I wore what they gave me since I really had no other clothes here except in what I came in but I wasn't sure where that dress was and quite frankly I didn't really know why I cared.

I allowed the old woman to dress me in what would be a pretty gown if I cared enough at the moment to actually take time to notice.

"All finished" the woman spoke with a hevy Romanian accent and a sigh. The old me would have thanked her but I was fading day by day until one of theses days I was afraid I'd wake up with no memory and absolutely no clue on who I was.

After she left I stood by the newly placed mirror and I could feel myself fill with rage. I looked like one of those expensive porcelain dolls who really are meant for nothing but for show. Useless yet beautiful. I was a lie in my own skin, a phony creature put in the wrong body. I felt like a monster yet I didn't look like one.

A beautiful light pinkish, white dress with flowerings and satin and more elegant things, I felt like a dress up doll, useless, frozen and forever controlled.

The mask I head in my hand wasn't soft or satiny like the dress but solid yet beautiful and shiny. I put on the mask and I let the lie's live, covering the truth and leaving a perfect woman.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

I was escorted in the massive ball room by the King of Filth. His hand clamped onto mine as if any second I'd disappear. He had taken a very close and disturbing liking towards me. Even far enough to actually have the audacity to lean close to my ear and compliant my style of dress which unsurprisingly matched his. He probably had picked it out; he was simply a feeder to the lie. Covering it up and shaping it towards his own gain.

And I like every other lady smiled and laughed and mingled with the dead yet I felt more dead then them even with my beating heart. I was a perfect princess, I was proper and charming and charismatic but inside it was all different.

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I refused to look at my own reflection in the dark pool of blood that was my drink, the glowing glass window and the glasses and mirrors all around me. I didn't want to see my lie, my perfect lie. They, the dead thought I was trust worthy, I hadn't tried to escape and I _seemed_ to enjoy being around them but truly I felt numb to everything. I felt like I had lost everything yet I felt perfectly content with my perfect lies.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

I had no flaws, I was what I had always wanted to be, the perfect woman. Sure, it was a lie but damn it was a good one but at times it felt too cheery, too planed too . . . imperfect.

Ricky accompanied by Adrian walked into the ball room his expression dark and angry. He looked straight at me and came towards me, leaving the little devil by herself causing a not so sane laugh to escape my mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked motioning to the group of "friends" surrounding me.

"I'm here to enjoy myself darling" I whispered my voice a little too cheery and excited that it sounded forced and it was "We both are." I added laying my hand of my growing two month stomach. I was able to hide behind my mask as the churning in my stomach started; it seemed it did that a lot lately.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

"Follow me" he demanded not giving me a chance to answer before he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked smiling at everyone around me trying to clam myself with a simple distraction but the truth was that when his strong fingers grazed my bare arm I felt like I was on fire. "Are we going to dance?"

He led us to the nearest window and he simply looked expectantly at me. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

_Lies_

"Take it off or so help me god I will!" he commanded yet I could hear the gentleness of his tone and happiness raised inside me knowing he had a hard time being mean to me. Yet his command was something I simply couldn't do, every time I looked in the mirror my face turned hideous, into a monster and if I took it off everyone else would see it and then its be real and not something I desperately wished was in my own imagination.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

With shaky hands I slide it off my face and as soon as my cover left red eyes, purple, black, blue and green veins grew under my eyes and fangs sharper then they had ever been grew in my mouth.

"Hideous" I whispered pulling my head down, I didn't want to see my perfect yet imperfect lies be ruined. Maybe if I looked away it's be gone, but I knew deep down within me, that I was becoming one of them and somehow I knew it was permanently.

"Beautiful" Ricky whispered gently pulling my face up and our eyes met and everything was well in the world except it wasn't. I wish it was like it had been in those plays I had watched as a child in the theater but it wasn't, all was the same.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Soon everything was forgotten when he leaned in closer towards my face but he missed my lips and headed for my right ear. "I've been angry at myself; truthfully I've resented you too" he whispered sending shivers through my whole body yet I still had my pride and I refused to let him see his affect on me.

"I didn't want to see you like this, like that" he gestured grazing his fangs on my earlobe. "I felt like I did this to you and I don't regret it at all. I strangely find you much more irresistible if possible" he whispered causing me to almost lose my balance.

_He wasn't angry at me yet what he said made no sense_! My mind screamed and a smile so big, charming and completely true took most of my face and I ignored everything around me. _He found me irresistible! _

Yet his words didn't help the monster side of me. I was still this monster with fangs and veins and ugh the desire to kill!

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I couldn't love myself like I once had and yet I won't take it back. I was no longer that selfish child, arrogant and prideful. Maybe if I didn't trust myself without my mask around everyone atleast I could trust myself around him.

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Atleast I hope . . . .

* * *

I wrote this because i feel like everyone has a mask on and we only show people what we want them to see. I personally think you only see not even a quator of the real me because i can't being a closed off person. I was as a child yet i do have emotions that i like to keep to myself because of the fear ofbeing judged yet i rly no longer care of others dislike or likes about me. I like myself and if no one else does then i guess they miss out on my great writing lol jk.

The person you think i am, the person i think i am and the person i am are at times hard to distinguish yet i think we all do a pretty good job at doing.

Now srry for the blahing and boringness of my little authors note but what i'm trying to say or well type is that we at times need to learn to open up and forget whatever everyone else thinks. We were given emotions to feel and theres no reason to ignore them because they arn't cool or others say their dumb!

I changed the next chapters name too! You can See her dress and Mask on my Profile. Plz take it look I don't just put it up there because I felt like it I was doing it because I felt like it didn't describe it enough cuz I'm racing against the clock cuz I now can't be on the computer past 9! The unfairness in it right!

PLZ **Review** n I'll update faster!

Hope everyone's questions were answered!

LUV MARY

**Chapter Thirteen: Grave of the Fireflies**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crowning of Amy Juergens**

**Chapter Fifteen: All Hallows Eve**


	15. Chapter Thirteen:Deadly Sensual Acts

**IMPOTANT!**

I wrote two versions of this chapter because I was inspired by the Vampire Diaries and I don't know which way to go but being myself I think I'll keep my way since I like coming up with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Deadly Sensual Acts **

I had been left by myself for so long without anything but the food I needed I felt crazy.

_Why hadn't Edger come back to me? Did he really hate me so much? Did I no longer matter to him?_ _Oh god, please help me! He had said he found me irresistible did that change after the masquerade! _

The one almost comfortable room now had become my prison and I hated everything about it. I was at a point so low I wished for Benjamin so I could have someone to quarrel with. _How pathetic is that?_

Three loud surprising knocks came from behind the door and in a moment of stupidity I kept quiet surprised and alerted.

"I'm not going to hurt you" came the snake-like unpleasant voice of the Filth King.

I kept quiet and simply ignored him, I was desperate for company but I wasn't that desperate or mental. "Oh come on, wouldn't you like some company after my rude son refusing to see you?" he asked and I could almost see the smirk plastered on his face. Arrogant son of a bitch!

"I'm indecent leave!" I lied, I was perfectly clothed.

And he opened the door, that disgusting son of a bitch opened the door as soon as I had said the word indecent! PERVERT!

"No my darling I am no peeping pervert, I knew you were lying" he responded as if he had read my mind. His voice sounded bored and his face, handsome yet disgustingly cruel also showed signs of boredom and for that I quietly laughed. HA! Childish I know but what can I say I am a child.

"Now for my real reason to be here" he said jumping on top of the bed I laid in with a surprising speed that had be holding my breath.

His cold rough hand sickeningly stroked my bare shoulder and I had to fight the urge to throw up.

"What are you doing?" I asked outraged but the painful bite he took from my arm had the tears brimming down my cheeks. It was like acid on my skin, sickening, painful and completely horrifying.

After a few more minutes of acid his cold rough lips left my now flushed flesh and his fangs grazed a long trail from his bite mark to shoulder and then to my neck.

I wanted to stop him but everything inside me froze with horror and disgust. Everything inside me screamed and burned and hated the Filth King even more but my body refused to move out of its shocked state.

Without warning I was flipped over and a sharp dagger I hadn't noticed before was placed right above my left breast, right over my heart.

"Death, my love will fit you so well" and with that he gently teased my by dragging the dagger towards my neck and without warning his fangs showed, the monster inside him showed and the silver dagger was penetrated right into my heart.

And then I woke up.

Sweat covered my body and a scream that hadn't escaped during my nightmare escaped when I saw the bite mark on my arm. It was just close enough to me that if I wanted to I could have easily made it myself and my screamed stopped when I noticed the dagger in my hand. Heavy, beautiful and deadly. . .

_

* * *

_________

_Second Version_

**Chapter Thirteen: Katerina Elvira Vladimirescu**

**I keep changing the titles because there are so many things I could do with this story so plz don't be angry. **

**I got the inspiration for this chapter from the Vampire Diaries**

_Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion_

**~ Paul Carvel **

After the masquerade things went back to as normal as they could be. Ricky ignored me, Adrian not so secretly wished to kill me and everyone else around me pretty much went back to whatever it was they did before.

I had yet to look in the mirror since the masquerade and it was more fear then self hatred that kept me away.

A knock, demanding and rough took me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I responded my voice rasp and hollow.

And in came the face of Adriana or Adrian she seemed to be called both. "I have something to show you—"

"And what makes you think I'll allow you. I knew you wanted to kill me the first time I met you" I responded not really caring for an argument yet I needed an emotion from my usual emptiness.

"Don't you want to know my Richard ignores you, why it pains him to see your face? Why he hates you so much?" she asked laughing her dark eyes sparkling.

They say curiosity killed the cat and so it must be with me because I ignored my conscious, a thing I had forgotten I had and followed her into the darkness of the castle and outside. It was cold, even for my rough skin and the tall wet glass blades tickles my ankles except they felt like slimy snakes slithering around my feet looking for the perfect place to bite.

We came across a tomb, it was large and deserted. Vines grow at its sides and the door seemed too old to be opened. With an ease she opened it and walked inside but for me it was more difficult. Inscriptions wrote in what I presumed Latin was burned around the door and whenever I tried to pass through a horrible burning sensation passed through my skin.

"You can beat it come on, we don't have a lot of time" Adrian impatiently proclaimed grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me inside ignoring the screams of pain that passed through me. "It's just a little bit of magic it can't hurt you unless you let it" she responded annoyed as she kept pulling me throughout the tomb that seemed bigger inside then out. Old dark hallways with the smell of dust, grim and heavens knows what else were everywhere and when we came into a large area as big was the ballroom at my families castle I knew we were underground, where no one could hear us and a chill went down my spin.

If she wanted to kill me should could but I doubted she would, though I'm unsure why but I knew that wasn't the reason I was here.

"Thank you Adriana" a loud voice boomed "your dismissed" and within seconds I as alone in this large room, full of candles and dark corners and a person laid in the middle of it all.

In a beautiful glass coffin black dead roses surrounded it and the woman I presumed was wearing a beautiful white pink dress. Like the one I had worn at the masquerade except not as full and elegant but simple and comfortable.

"5 hundred years I've vaited for this" the strange unfamiliar voice again boomed in a hevy Romanian accent. Now I was afraid, who was the person talking and what was their intention?

I looked at the wall behind me only to see myself but not in a mirror but in painting. My hair was longer, curly and flowing and my expression was arrogant, prideful yet beautiful and somehow cruel.

_Katerina_ was all I understood from the golden plate underneath the painting. No doubt the person was me yet from the date it was impossible.

"Katerina" the person with the unfamiliar voice spoke and this time I felt him behind me. "Katerina" he repeated putting his hands of my shoulder.

"Get away!" I protested running towards the middle of the large room yet he was dead and faster. He was after all the Filth King.

"What do you want?" I asked once he had released his bruising hold of my arm. "I want what belongs to be, what I've been waiting 500 years for." He responded looking at me with a certain emotion he had never looked at me with. He suddenly looked younger then he sometimes seemed, much more handsome and much, much more cruel.

"I don't know what you're talking about Filth" I responded backing up towards the coffin finding it less frightening them him.

"Turn around" he softly whispered as my back hit the cold glass and when I did I froze.

"What—How—Impossible!" I stated my face a mix between horror and amazement.

I saw myself, dead, pale and DEAD!

My hands were crossed over my chest and a black rose, a real living black rose sat cradled underneath my hands.

I half expecting the thing, the person, the _me_ to open it eyes and attack me yet it was perfectly still and perfectly dead.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" I responded stroking the glass above my other self's face.

"No joke my darling" he responded stepping closer towards me and surprisingly I didn't shout or tell him to stop.

"500 years ago Katerina Elvira Vladimirescu roamed the earth causing death, pain and causing me such pleasure. I love her and she loved me yet she used me for power but I still love her." He answered taking a seat on the floor and sitting me in front of him.

"I don't see what this has to do with me" I responded trying to get up only to be stopped by him.

"The first time I saw you I hated you, you looked too much like her, my own person devil. She was a wicked evil woman who had no care for rules, selfish. Yet you are different her complete opposite. You are her doppelganger; send from the devil to revive her."

"_Sanguis est doppelganger fundatur._ (The blood of the doppelganger must be spilled)" He stated and with my little experience in Latin I was able to understand its meaning.

I had never heard of such a word, _doppelganger_, it rolled off my tongue in an unpleasant way and I didn't like being categorized into it.

"What are you saying you crazy old fool?" I asked giving him my most flabbergasted and annoyed expression.

"You are the key my darling. Don't you understand!" he said putting his cold palm against my cheek yet his strange affectionate froze me in place.

"I think your insane and you need help and if I cared even a tiny bit for you I would help you get that help but as it turns out your nothings towards me" and with those cruel yet true words I ran to where I hoped I'd find and exist.

But he was faster and he caught me in his arms in a too intimate way that made me every uncomfortable. His arms were wrapped around my midsection and his head lay on my shoulders dangerously close to my neck.

"Will you let me go? I'm not helping you revive whatever that thing in that coffin is—"

"THING!" he said outraged cutting me off. "That thing is a part of you."

"I'm alive, its dead, in no way are we similar. I'd rather be compared to a whore at a brothel then to one of the dead!"

"Mean words for someone who is expecting a half dead child and don't worry my dare you wont live long enough to be compared to one of those whores" he said disgustingly close to my ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry love" he whispered softly before he bit down into my neck. The last thing I heard was the sickening crack of my neck breaking and then it was all black.

_Filth King_

Even dead she looked beautiful, both of them. Like perfect twins with very different personalities, they were at total opposites. Good, evil, innocent, wicked, white black, up, down it was impossible to not tell them apart.

_I wanted her—I needed her._

Gently I picked up the princess's body, it was soft and probably the warmest thing I had ever held. Her face was neatly tucked on my shoulder and it was possibly the most satisfying thing I had felt since my beautiful Katerina.

I didn't want to kill her; she was after all a mere child, with a face and body that mocked me everyday of what I had lost so long ago.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me which one you guys like the best in your review!**

I now have a account with the_ ** SAME NAME**_**! **I'm going to start uploading real soon!

(P.S) does anyone know where i9 can get a good beta reader!

**Review, review, REVIEW**

** Mary **


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Bury Me Alive

**Chapter Fourteen: Bury Me Alive**

****

**

* * *

**

It repeated itself, the dream. Every single night I would wake up with the dagger I had locked away in a drawer.

I left the company of my room and followed the semi-familiar route to Ricky's.

I slammed the door open not caring and I saw him, lying down with a thick book on his lap.

"What do you—?"

"You have to help me!" I screamed feeling panic raise within me.

"Calm down, I'll help you—"

"NO! Stop telling me to calm down! I don't need your lies! I can't calm down!" I shrieked feeling everything inside suddenly blow.

"What about everything you said to me? You said you'd help me but you're ignoring me! I exist and I won't go away! Do you even love me?" I got on my knees, something I had never done.

He didn't answer.

"I'm dying aren't die?"

It took forever for him to answer but when he did his voice was hollow.

"Yes" was his simple answer.

Black makeup covered most of my cheeks; it ran down in streaks with every tear that fell from my eyes.

"Tell me what's happening; please just once tell me the truth. Hard solid truth and you can go back to ignoring me. I will no longer be a pain in you—"

"STOP IT! Don't you understand that everything will change!" he responded grabbing hold of my arms and roughly pulled me up.

"I can't live without you" he whispered putting his forehead against mine out noses side by side.

"I can't live without you" he repeated crashing his lips down on mine and in perfect sync our lips moved in a beautiful yet rough battle for dominance.

He was so confusing so bipolar. What was he hiding from me?

"I'm dying right? I am going to become one of you." I stated more then asked.

"I've been looking for something, a possible reversal but only a death can stop it"

"Death of what?" I asked and he answered my question when he grazed the fabric on top of my growing stomach.

"No, I'll just have to become one of you. I refuse" I responded outraged.

"No you won't, I won't allow you to! I can't haveyou dead, everything will change" he responded his eyes blazing with anger.

"Then what will happen if I don't die? I doubt either on of us will live" I responded gesturing towards my stomach and myself. "Tell me!" I demanded in a voice I had never thought I'd use.

"You die a slow painful death, everyday you weaken until u can't handle it you feel the urge to do it yourself"

"My dreams, so either I die painfully or I die painfully? Such a great choice" I stated disgustedly.

"I can find a way—"

"No you can't, don't you understand. I have to die" I responded crashing his lips back down on mine.

"We'll make arrangements, decorate everything and bury you like you should be."

"Can't you just" I gestured towards my neck.

"No, I'm not going to do this to you" he firmly responded taking the idea of breaking my neck out of my list.

* * *

I lay on a large bed, completely frozen. I was being dressed in a white a soft and silky dress. A black rose sat within my clasped hand and I slept.

I awoke in the church where Ricky was going to get married to Adriana. Dark pale, ghostly faces stared at me. Shadows under their eyes making them look sinister.

Ricky had chosen a burial for me, I would be buried alive. Suffocatation, he had said was the only way, poison maybe could have worked but we refused anything that could possibly hurt our baby.

A priest, correction a dead priest, read from the bible and then everyone's eyes were on me.

I lay in a glass coffin with my face turned towards them. I watched their every move. Grace stood by Jack and with the tears coming out of her eyes you'd almost think I was dying for real and it didn't hit me that I was after I was carried to the crypt.

It was a large room, as big as my ball room back home, it was under ground.

Then the panic struck inside of me, I wasn't just fake dying, I was really dying.

I was going to die!

I shook my head with refusal and pounded on the hard glass coffin yet it wouldn't break.

"Ricky I don't want to!" I screamed like a child with him next to me. He stared down at me and mouthed "Sleep"

But I couldn't sleep, I was dying, in front oh him, in front of everyone!

Soon everyone left but Ricky stayed, and after what felt like hours the air I had been able to breath was gone and I was suffocating.

My lungs felt like they were enflamed, they burned and ached. I tried my hardest to breath in something but nothing came.

Tears escaped from my eyes and stained my now extremely pale flesh. Soon the candles that lite the entire room blew out and the only light in the room came from the window twenty feet above my coffin. It made me glow; it made me look beautiful even as I died.

He laid his hand on my coffin and I did the same under his and I could almost feel the warmth from in his hand through the thick glass.

My eyes were getting hevy and my heartbeat was growing slow. I grabbed my neck and squeezed wanting to die already, the pain I saw in his eyes was enough to cause self suicide yet I couldn't squeeze hard enough.

The last thing I saw was his hands over my stomach and my right cheek.

I lost my vision and all I could do was listen to the rhythmic beating of my suffocating heart.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump._ Came in unsure beats growing slower and farther apart until I heard nothing and everything I know was gone and so was I.

My hands fell limply on my chest the black rose neatly tucked under them.

And **black, complete nothingness**

_

* * *

_

__

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

All I did was love you  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become  
I can't let you fool me  
I won't need you again

~Bury Me Alive by We Are the Fallen

**I now have a ****account with the ****same Pen name**** and I already uploaded one story!**

**READ AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!**

**

* * *

**

**Preview: Grave of the Fireflies **

It all started with him, Timothy. My beloved cousin wrongly accused and executed. If only in had listened, if only I could have done something!

I stared down at the millions of fireflies that surrounded the grave and I let the anger over take me.

Because of Benjamin he was dead, and I was going to repay him with the same punishment.

My dear Benjamin, my dear beloved husband. Get ready to die at my hands.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Grave of the Fireflies

**Authors Note-**

**I'm sorry if I've confused anyone!**

**So let me explain everything. . . . . .**

Amy being a human, her body can't handle the transformation it has to go through with being pregnant with a half-vampire child. So that's why she dreams of the Filth King killing her because she much rather die blaming him then knowing she caused her own death, plus she totally thinks he's a bastard. That's why Amy has to die its either she dies or her baby dies.

As for **Chapter Thirteen: Deadly Sensual Acts** the **second version** is something I just wrote because I felt inspired. It has nothing to really do with the story just another way the story could have gone.

Sorry for the confusion and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Grave of the Fireflies **

The last thing I could remember was being in a coffin, suffocating and then blackness. My last heartbeat was probably a sound that would never leave my mind, I would never forget it. It was my last thread that reminded me of my humanity, but was I really dead?

I knew my eyes were open, I could tell by the pain that came from the simple act of blinking. Yet I could see nothing pass the murky blackness covering my vision. It reminded me when I was eight, falling into the pitch black water with no eyesight to guide me.

I had to eventually stop blinking because the pain that came with it was too unbearable and when someone spoke it was like glass was being shoved into my ears splintering my flesh and making painful tears escape, causing even more pain.

Everything around me hurt, the fabric on me felt too hevy, its weight was bone breaking. I felt like I was suffocating again. _Please dear god let me die!_ I wished trying my best to gain access to my eyesight yet everything was in vain. I was blind, weak and possibly dead.

And then someone spoke again yet this time softer and I had to strain my ears to catch the words.

"Amy, are you awake?" Ricky asked from behind the black veil of my blindness. He sounded like he was in all directions, I could be laying facedown and I wouldn't know it.

"It hurts so much" I whined, "it hurts too much"

"I know love, I brought you something that can help" he stated and before I could ask the smell of it reached my nose and a burn, itch and burning desire filled every single filament of my throat. It was horrible, it was painful, I was being ripped open and it wasn't even really happening. My throat wasn't on fire like I was thought it would be it was being attached by the sent of the blood.

The next time I opened my eyes I could see. I caught my profile on the now dark window above me and I saw red eyes, dead pale flesh and ugly veins on the upper part of my cheeks.

I stood up and it took everything inside of me to simply move my legs into position. I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks and I wanted to stop moving but my hunger overtook everything and I couldn't think clearly. Tears escaped my eyes as I half crawled; half ran to the large bucket of blood.

Ricky had brought a goblet with it but choosing to ignore the pathetic little thing I picked up the bucket —it took all my strength to not drop it—I drank letting the satisfying yet disgusting liquid slide down my throat fulfilling my thirst. I brought the bucket down when I had finished drinking the life force inside of it and in seconds I felt stronger then I ever thought I would.

Every emotion I could possibly have ran inside my head making me feel dazed and confused.

I was dead! _Happy, sad, confused, excited, melancholic, ecstatic_ . . . and many more things I couldn't quiet put a name on. Everything around me seemed much clearer, there were no blurred spots and I could almost see everything around me as if it was the first time I had actually opened my eyes.

Nothing had ever been this clear. Everything around me felt like it had life, it was truly strange, and nothing like it was when I was human and semi-human. I was no longer trapped in the limbo of life yet undead, I was fully dead and somehow I kind of felt like I belonged.

I hadn't realized how much Ricky had been holding back until he grabbed hold of me in a way that would have clearly broke every bone in my body. Except it didn't, I wasn't in pain and a bruise would never form on my skin again.

I didn't realize how much I had been missing until he took hold of my face and slammed his mouth on mine, trying to devour me, and possibly tasting the blood I had just drank.

His tongue mingled with mine in a dance that could have the best dancers put to shame and the lust that I felt build up within me was something I had never experienced before. I literally felt my knees give out with want until we both fell on the floor; I lay under him as his mouth explored the inside of my mine and his hands explored pretty much everywhere else.

The flimsy white material of the dress I wore was a shredded pile in no time. It was amazing how it felt so hevy before. When I tired to tear his clothing off he simply replied by slapping my hands away and with an air of arrogance he look each piece of clothing off one by one causing the monster inside of me to finally use up all of its patience and like my dress his black suit sat in pieces.

"Aren't we impatience" he mocked his eyes clouding over as he took in ever piece of my naked form as if it was the first time he had really seen it. _It wasn't the first and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last._

"Excuse me sir but I am a lady and it's not polite to keep one waiting" I restored my eyes moving from his eyes down towards his muscled chest to his belly button and when my eyes settled of what sat below I immediately looked up feeling embarrassed.

I could tell he found me amusing by the chuckle he let escape. "Always so innocent" he stated smiling and coming so close to me that my chest barely had space to expand when breathing.

"Mhm" I responded letting myself fall for him even more as his hand ever so gently creased my face. It was electrifying how something so simple could arouse such strong feelings.

His hand traveled lower stopping at my breast then he moved it lower towards my hip where he let it rest as the dance of tongues again resumed its battle.

We didn't let impatience stand between us; we took everything agonizingly and satisfyingly slow savoring ever moment, ever kiss and touch.

When he probed inside of me I felt complete and unlike before I knew every name of the emotions that went through me.

I felt everything, I was completely at bliss. Something I knew I would always be with him and soon I was left exhausted, sleepy and flushed yet ready for another round.

After our rendezvous Ricky had took me to the castle all the while warmly tucked in his affectionate embrace and then to his room.

"Benjamin seems to really be obsessed with you, he's planning on sending all of your army over here" he explained as he stroked my arm gently. It felt like forever since I had heard—come to think of it— thought of the existence of Benjamin. My husband, that bastard.

"He can't do that, he knows they won't last a chance against the castle's defense" I replied allowing my eyes drop ever so slightly until I was asleep.

I woke up curved into the body of Ricky with his arm under my head and my body hugging his. I fit perfectly with him.

It was pleasant until I remembered Benjamin, that bastard wanted to kill _my_ army!

I turned looking at Ricky's sleeping form. We both lay completely naked our only means of protection was a delicate silky blanket that sat around his hips exposing his wonderfully toned chest.

I allowed myself the privilege of gently creasing his muscled chest letting my hands roam where they had been clawing at just hours earlier. (In a good way, _wink, wink_)

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" Ricky's voice asked waking from his false sleep.

"Seems so" I responded gently curving my body more towards him forgetting all modesty in my nude form.

After getting ready for the day Ricky and I sat on the armchairs he had in his room discussing our current problem, more like problems.

"We can't allow him to bring _my_ army here. I won't allow the men defending my home and people be killed on some stupid whimsical tyranny of his!" I stated highly annoyed just thinking of my husband.

"_Your army?_ Don't you think you lost that once you turned into the very thing your family has been trying to destroy for the past centuries?" he asked quirking his eyebrow up.

"It's my birthright to be crowned Queen and nothing will stand in my way. I was born to become Queen!" I responded.

"Well aren't we arrogant?" he mocked smirking towards me. "It seems you've spent a little too much time with me"

By the end of the first hour we had come up with a plan and by the end of the second we were ready to kill each other. Yup that's _Raw Love_ alright! By the third we were too immerse in lustful behavior to acknowledge the knocks on the door.

"You know we haven't talked about names?" I stated closing my eyes as he stroked my bare stomach.

"What do you think it is?" he asked his eyes not leaving my face.

"I think it's a boy, and for a name I was thinking of George"

"George? Isn't that your father's name?" he asked his eyebrows raising in question an annoying smirk forming on his perfect and tempting lips.

"He might be an idiot but he is my father"

"I say it's a girl and I say my little princess's name is Katerina" he responded.

"Princess? She's probably be the most spoiled girl out there!" I replied.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she will be" he responded kissing my stomach then moving up and leaving a graceful kiss on top of my lips.

"I still say there's a little boy inside of me." I responded trying to ignore my renewed thirst for blood.

"Au contrair, mon cheri" he responded twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers before playfully putting it back into place.

"I am willing to bet you everything in my power that this is a boy"

"And I'm willing to bet that it's a girl" he retorted a smirk clouded with mischief plastered pleasantly on his face. I did not know what I was getting myself into.

"Alright them my lovely, lets make this much more interesting. If I'm right and it's a girl I can name her and if you win and it's a boy you can name him whatever you want and have the satisfaction of knowing you were right" he stated holding his hand out.

"Really what a bore, I thought you said interesting not mind numbing" I mocked smiling over at him. "How about we put our pride and dignity on the line?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked tracing the line of my lips.

"If I win you become my servant for a whole year—"

"And if I win you become mine" he interrupted a smirk forming making him look conniving and mischievous. "I was right; you have been spending too much time with me.

The plan was already in session and it scared me to think that it wasn't going to work. I put on my wedding ring, the very thing I had destroyed earlier. It was a replica that had been made to show my 'faithfulness'.

It felt nasty to the touch, it didn't belong on me and I couldn't help but cringe while looking at it. It all seemed like a distant memory.

We were in route to Jorgen Castle where I was to tell some crackpot story about being abducted and then nearly escaping. They would believe it, except my family. Mother would believe it too, she was always out of the loop and I liked it that way, I couldn't handle seeing her disappointment.

Soon we came across the cemetery where the every traitor in history was buried. It was nicknamed _Jorgen's Pet Cemetery_, were the worst were laid to rest.

Les Motifs de traîtres Burial, (_The Traitors Burial Grounds) _was printed in rusty blacken letters on the black gate.

"Stop!" I hollered my hand on the glass letting the chill from outside distract me for a few seconds.

"I want to see my cousin" I simply stated as I stepped out letting the chilling freeze of the outside radiate within my body. I wasn't cold, a little bit chilled yes but cold, never.

I liked the way the frozen ground crunched under my feet and the way my black cloak swayed in the darkness making me seem ghost-like. A beautiful mysterious figure out on a late night stroll.

I passed what seemed like twenty graves before I came to his. Unlike the rest his was bigger in a much more elegant way. I closed my eyes and allowed myself some time to think and get everything within me settled.

Ricky kept his distance knowing this was something I needed to do alone.

_Timothy Xavier Juergens_

_1496-1515_

_Traitor of the Crown_

I used my sharp nails and I scraped off the word traitor and in its place I put protector. If I had only listening this won't have happened! It all started with him, Timothy. My beloved cousin wrongly accused and executed. If only I had listened, if only I could have done something!

Fireflies, beautiful and glowing giving light to the darkened world surrounded his grave. It was a beautiful sight.

I stared down at the millions of fireflies that surrounded the grave and I let the anger over take me. Because of Benjamin he was dead, and I was going to repay him with the same punishment. My dear Benjamin, my dear beloved husband. Get ready to die.

I didn't cringe at the fact that I wanted to kill Benjamin because it was like killing a creature not worthy of life, a bug on the window. I kneeled in front of the grave only to feel dirt, unlike the other graves which were patched with grass his was the only of with dirt, as if it had been recently dug but by the roughness it was easy to tell it wasn't.

"Hollow ground" Ricky explained "he's not there"

"How can you tell?" I asked refusing to turn away from the gravestone.

"The dirt has been moved to an extent where it's impossible to just be causal dirt moving. Either someone dug to get in or someone dug to get out" he explained "get two shovels" he commanded towards the carriage driver who quickly obligated.

Soon everything was dug up and the box-like coffin stood staring up at me. "Amy are you sure you want to do this?" Ricky asked me his eyes clouding over with concern as he took a moment to stare at my stomach.

"Just open it!" I shouted my voice rough and scared. I could almost hear my dead heart beat with anticipation.

Ricky took his sweet little time trying to open it. "Stop stalling, one way or another I'm going to see in"

It felt wrong in a way, I felt like a grave robber taking the precious belongings of the dead.

A loud _CREEK_ went through the air as the rickety looking coffin was opened. And a scream escaped my mouth when I noticed what was inside. . . . . .

**

* * *

**

**Cliff hanger, damn I hate those don't you!**

**Read and Review and I'll update faster. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Timothy Xavier Jurgens **

How was it possible? How was this possible? I had seen him die, hadn't I?

**Next Chapter:**


End file.
